The Business Arrangement
by RenaBug1
Summary: Bella is interviewed at Cullen Int. as the personal asst. to Emmett, whom she's had a one-sided crush on for several years. Edward is the CEO & intimidates Bella. Edward only views her as one of his management team - or does he? Loosely based on Sabrina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. Please don't steal my original work.**

Bella POV

Once upon a time, on the north shore of Long Island, not far from New York, there was a very, very large mansion, almost a castle, where there lived a family by the name of Cullen. There were servants inside the mansion, and servants outside the mansion; boatmen to tend the boats, and six crews of gardeners: two for the solarium, the rest for the grounds, and a tree surgeon on retainer. There were specialists for the indoor tennis courts, and the outdoor tennis courts, the outdoor swimming pool, and the indoor swimming pool.

And it was for this family I, Isabella Swan, 23 years old, worked in the publications department of their company – Cullen International located on Park Avenue in energetic New York City, for nearly the past five years. I enjoyed my work, whether it was sifting through the technical specifics of an electronics design to make it sound exciting in a press release or simply creating a flyer or brochure for an existing product.

Today, though, I was being interviewed for another position with the company – to be the personal assistant to Emmett Cullen, the Chief Operations Officer. I wasn't quite awake yet as I waited for my alarm to go off at any moment, so I could revel in my puppy-love dreams about handsome Emmett. Of course I'd seen his face on numerous brochures around the company – I even surreptitiously took one of each to add to the bulletin board over the desk in my bedroom just so I could gaze at his face when I was away from the office. I added those to the Gap ad he'd done a couple of years ago and the more recent Calvin Klein underwear ad he'd completed a couple months ago. Even though I had these numerous pictures of Emmett around, my lovely roommate, Alice Brandon, always told me there was much more to me than my obsession with him. I hoped she was right.

I was mentally chanting that I could keep it together during my interview and not blush and stammer through the entire ordeal. I detested interviews, but they were the only way you could get ahead in this world. The meeting was going to be with Emmett; Jasper Cullen, the Chief Financial Officer for the company; and Edward Cullen, the Chief Executive Officer. Edward was a bit intimidating – he'd been profiled in _Time_ magazine and been on the cover of _Forbes_ magazine.

I was also praying I didn't get a migraine headache before the interview. I'd been diagnosed with migraines right about the time I graduated from high school. I took daily medication for them and took additional medication when I actually got a migraine. I normally had to come home and go to bed when a migraine occurred as that medication knocked me on my ass. I was to avoid consuming alcohol while on all these medications so I wasn't much of a party animal, much to my coworkers' chagrin. My doctor in Forks, Washington (where I used to live with my dad, Charlie), told me I would most likely outgrow the headaches in time or could possibly reprogram my internal system by getting pregnant. I high-tailed it out of his office with my prescriptions in hand and never spoke a word of that conversation to Charlie. He would've freaked out! I was only 18 years old at the time! Once I moved to New York, I acquired a new doctor who didn't suggest pregnancy to halt my migraines. I was glad New York was a little more forward-thinking than Forks!

My alarm went off just then and soon after, my roommate, Alice Brandon, came barreling into my room. I always thought she had ESP or something. Alice was a force of nature, although she was petite in stature, with dark brown spiky hair and big blue eyes. She was actually the reason we now lived in New York. We'd been best friends since she first latched on to me when I moved to Forks from Phoenix, Arizona, right before my junior year of high school. The only way Charlie would agree to me moving to New York was if Alice was with me. It was the only place she wanted to go – where she could be near the fashion mecca – in her happy place. She worked as a Bloomingdale's personal shopper to the "ladies who lunch" in New York. She brought me some chai tea to get my day started and sang out, smiling, "Morning Bella! Today's the big day!"

Yeah, those morning people got on my nerves. I took a hit of caffeine before I answered her. "Morning, Alice. So, dare I ask, what did you pick out for me to wear?"

"Well, thank goodness, you let me pick out your interview outfit! I thought I was going to have to beg! I actually picked it out a couple of days ago when you had to work late," she said as she went over to the closet. Yeah, of course she did – multi-tasking freak.

As I nursed my chai tea, Alice flung open my closet and drew out a hanger. "OK," she said, "you'll wear this darling blue buckle-detail chemise dress with cap sleeves. A black chunky necklace and bracelet will complete your look. You'll wear this with black stilettos."

I groaned at the last item. "Seriously, Alice?" She gave me a warning look. "OK," I groaned again as I took another drink of my chai tea and pushed back the covers to start my day. As I went into the bathroom to start my shower, I looked at myself in the mirror critically with my hands on my hips. My figure was just sort of average, long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes. I had good, perky boobs, though. Maybe I'd have to start working on myself to make Emmett notice me.

After I got out of the shower and got dressed (Alice had already made my bed – I'm telling you, she's way more into mornings than most people should be), I seriously hoped I didn't drip anything on myself before the interview so I looked somewhat presentable. Thank the Lord my interview was at 10 a.m. I didn't think too many disasters could befall me before then. At least it wasn't after lunch – all sorts of dangers lurked there. I'd have to cover myself with a bib. I took some lower-heel shoes with me that I could wear for the majority of the day. For my job in Publications, I basically dealt with my customers on the phone or by e-mail, so I could dress more casually. I shuddered to think if I actually did get this promotion, I'd be subjected to Alice overhauling my wardrobe – after I received my actual increase in salary.

Alice determined I should wear my hair up – to look a bit more stylish for the interview. I agreed – but only because she didn't use a multitude of pins and didn't use so much hairspray that the ozone layer was in danger of depleting itself at a moment's notice.

Edward POV

It was going to be a busy day at Cullen International. We were a multimillion dollar company specializing in all types of electronics – calculators, video games, software, etc. and moving into the personal computer arena.

My father, Carlisle, was the Chairman of the Board. He didn't come to work every day. He and my mother, Esme, liked to take extended vacations to exotic locations. I didn't mind. My brothers worked with me – Jasper as the Chief Financial Officer, Emmett as the Chief Operating Officer, and I, 28 years old, was the CEO. These positions suited our strengths. And yes, I was a bit of a workaholic. Hell, who am I kidding? If it wasn't for me, the company wouldn't be doing as well as it was, so it was good someone in this family was a workaholic.

This morning we were going to be interviewing three possibilities for the position of Emmett's assistant. He already had a secretary. This would be his personal assistant, his "right hand man" in my lingo. If Emmett was ever not available, this person would need to know everything Emmett knew about the daily operations of the company and everything else that came with the position. It seemed most of the time Emmett could be counted on to not be in his office, so I definitely wanted someone with a good head on their shoulders.

Human Resources had sent interview packets to Carlisle, my brothers and me a few days before. Of the three candidates, one was Jessica Stanley. She had been with the company for about two years as a secretary in Human Resources. I'm not entirely sure how her name had been considered – possibly because Emmett liked her ass in a skirt? Who knows with my brother? The second candidate was Lauren Mallory. Lauren was currently Emmett's secretary – maybe she was hoping for a promotion – from the looks of her resume, I didn't know if that was going to be possible. She didn't appear too ambitious. The last candidate was Isabella Swan. She had been with our company for approximately five years, working most recently in our publications department. Her resume was full of additional responsibilities that were not actually part of her position. I liked that in an employee.

I had dressed with care, as I did every day, in a grey business suit with a skinny black tie and a white pinstripe shirt. As I looked at myself in the mirror this morning, there was nothing that could be done with my bronze hair. It had a mind of its own, even though I'd just recently had it trimmed. I drew my fingers through it in frustration and hoped for the best. At least it wasn't sticking up like a cockatoo. My eyes were a brilliant green, like my mother's.

To say our first interview had been a disaster would be an understatement. Jessica came in, popping her bubble gum. Not that I'm above gum-chewing myself, but during an interview? C'mon! After the initial introductions were completed, the first words out of her mouth across the dark cherry wood conference table to my brothers and me were, "I can't believe how handsome you guys are." Was she kidding? Were we supposed to be able to take her serious in business situations? Emmett thought this was hysterically funny for some reason. I kicked him lightly in the shin with my black wingtip shoe. He sobered up a bit after that and we continued with the interview.

I may need to meet with the Chief of Human Resources to get Jessica some training in how to be professional in the workplace. She acted like a teenybopper who just found a place to land during the workday. Holy hell…I hoped this wasn't happening throughout my company.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Emmett spoke up, "Did you see her nice ass?" Crap – I knew I was right and gave him a dirty look. That was exactly why her application was being considered. Well, I certainly wasn't recommending her. I couldn't ever picture myself having a serious discussion with her about anything related to work, even with bamboo shoots driven under my perfectly manicured fingernails.

I took a moment to drink some ice water from the glass in front of me. Then I got up from the plush chair and looked out the window. This conference room had one of the best views of New York City. It was a gorgeous day and I was looking forward to being productive in it as soon as these blasted interviews were over. I could most likely work through lunch. I'd get my assistant to order something in for me.

Speaking of my personal assistant – Mrs. Shelly Cope – she knocked on the conference room door a moment later to announce that Miss Isabella Swan was here for her interview. All I could do was hope that she was better than the last candidate – although it was difficult to imagine anyone worse.

As Isabella came into the room, the atmosphere seemed to change. We all stood to shake hands and then quickly took our seats. I knew I was to begin the interview, but I couldn't stop staring at our interviewee – her gorgeous chestnut brown hair pinned up – I briefly wondered what it would look like flowing down her back, those expressive chocolate brown eyes, her figure in that incredibly flattering sapphire blue dress. But her beautiful lips – they had me completely mesmerized. It looked like the bottom one was a bit larger than the top one and for one brief moment, she chewed on the inside of the bottom one. Oh – to be able to taste those lips for myself – lips that looked like they were only shining with a sheer tint of some lip gloss and not loads of lipstick like some women wore to the office. Shit – I needed to get myself back on task!

The interview for Miss Swan could've been conducted in Swahili for all I could remember of it. I remember she gave spectacular answers to our questions. She did keep looking a bit shyly at Emmett for whatever reason – maybe because the position would be working directly with him – or did she have a crush on him? What female _didn't_ have a crush on my brother? I suppose he was handsome in a cheeky bastard sort of way, but we were here to work, not discover potential dates.

The interview after Isabella's – Lauren – went ok. It wasn't the best. It was certainly better than Jessica's, but not as good as Isabella's. Isabella was my first choice, and Jasper's as well. Most of the time Emmett wasn't in the office, so I knew Emmett would go with whatever we decided.

I informed Shelly we had chosen Isabella for the position of Emmett's assistant and that she would begin Monday. I knew she would follow through on informing Human Resources of any needed actions as well as ordering my lunch from my favorite Chinese restaurant just down the street from our building as I settled down to work. Shelly was an older woman who had worked for my father for years before I even started working for the company. She was a grandmother and would frequently bring cookies to the office. The Cullen boys enjoyed being part of her extended grandchildren.

My mind didn't go directly to my work, however. My mind was on our beautiful interviewee who would soon be joining our management team – Isabella Swan. I had no doubt she'd fit in right away. She seemed to have a quick mind and she would catch on to things – no doubt faster than flighty Emmett ever did. All I could think about was unpinning her long hair, letting it fall loose, and running my fingers through it as I drew her closer to my body and kissed her sweet-looking lips. God, Cullen, you have _seriously_ got to get a grip! You have a company to run. You have no time for a woman in your life – and certainly not one who is part of your management team!

Thankfully, Shelly chose that moment to stride in with my lunch and I hunkered down over my computer and got on with the rest of the day's work. I didn't look up again until the sun was setting over the horizon.

Emmett POV

After those mind-numbing interviews, all I wanted was get some lunch and to play some video games. I knew Edward and Jasper would make a good decision. I could really care less – as long as they picked someone who was smart and was pretty easy on the eyes. I don't ask for much.

I sucked down some pizza at a nearby restaurant and then went back to the office, settling into a beanbag chair. I was going to kick whatever alien's butt was on my TV screen currently.

After some time playing our newest video game, my brother, Jasper, walked into my office. I put the game on pause and greeted him, "What's up, bro?"

He glared at me a bit and stated, "What's up, _bro,_ is that Edward and I have hired your new assistant."

"Right on!" I fist-pumped into the air. "Who did you pick?"

"Not that you would care," he continued, "but we chose Isabella Swan. We expect you to be nice to her and show her what you know. Edward, Shelly, Angela, and I can show her the rest because God knows you won't."

My face fell a bit. Great – I had thought Jessica would get it for sure. She was so nice during the interview and even started out with how handsome we were. Isabella was all right – pretty even – maybe I could date her after she became my assistant as I didn't know her at all now.

Jasper left my office then and I sighed. It sounded like I'd be calling Jess and asking her to dinner tonight. Hopefully I could make her feel better about not being selected.

I stood up and grabbed the handset of the phone on the corner of my desk. I dialed Jessica's number from the company directory.

She answered with a wavering voice, "Human Resources. This is Jessica speaking."

I tried to sound smooth. "Hey Jess! It's me, Emmett. I just heard about the job. I'm sorry. That was a great skirt you were wearing today, baby. I'd like to take you to dinner to get your mind off things. You in?"

I believe she squealed into the phone, "Oh Emmett! I'd love to! What time?"

Just like that, we had a date set up. Jess and I had dated several times off and on. I think she wanted to get serious, but I didn't get serious with anyone. That wasn't my style.

Bella POV

My first week of work in my new position was incredibly busy. There was so much to learn! Shelly Cope and Angela Cheney, Edward's and Jasper's assistants respectively, helped me immensely. My new position could've been in French for all I understood at first. I did start catching on eventually. I hoped I would soon – I certainly didn't want Jasper or Edward coming in to ask me something and me floundering about.

Emmett was handsome, charming, funny, and romantic – to me and every other woman in the office building. I noticed other women made him laugh, including this week's "love of his life." I had no idea if I was witty enough to make him laugh. I was there to get my job done – I didn't know if providing laughter was included in the mix.

Alice, of course, had been thrilled I received my well-deserved promotion and she had set to work right away overhauling my wardrobe. She kept an eagle eye out for sales at work. The moment things went on sale that were my size and would look great on my body type, she snatched right up and brought home for me. She and I also purchased quite a few things online. I was never going to run out of clothes at this rate. She also showed me different ways of wearing the same items in different ways so I had a multitude of outfits.

Time wore on eventually and I started to feel like I knew what I was talking about with Shelly and Angela. I was starting to develop a friendship with both these fine women. They both became frequent numbers on my speed dial – if I happened to be out of the building around lunchtime and thought they'd like something, I always called and asked if they'd like me to pick them up something. They did the same for me.

One afternoon, there was a knock on my open office door. I answered absently, "Come in," as I was distracted by the spreadsheets flickering across my computer screen.

Edward spoke from the door, "Isabella, am I interrupting something?"

My mind scrambled around for a few seconds. Crap – I'd taken off those heinous stilettos and kicked them under my desk, so I wasn't looking very professional at all. My feet felt around for them now. I could see the side of Edward's mouth raise up into a smirk as he watched my feet mercifully find my discarded shoes. Then I realized I hadn't answered him yet. "Um, no, you're not interrupting."

He continued, "Since Emmett isn't in, I was looking for production numbers." He moved closer to my cherry wood desk and leaned onto the edge of it with his long fingers, looking me directly in the eye, "Do you know what percent of an increase we had from this past quarter over the same quarter last year?"

I stared at his fingers for a long moment, during which he cleared his throat. That snapped me right back to reality. "Let me get that for you," I said quietly. This man still intimidated me, even if he did have the most beautiful fingers I'd ever seen.

"Excellent," he replied.

I focused on the computer screen and found the needed information, which I then wrote onto a piece of note paper – paper that frivolous Alice insisted on buying me when I got my promotion that stated at the top of each sheet "From the desk of Isabella Swan." She thought it would look classier than me handing out random sticky notes to people. I had to agree.

I handed the paper to Edward. He looked at it and ran his fingertips over the raised lettering. "Very nice," he murmured. He looked at me again and said, "Thank you for the information." He turned to go and then stopped by the door. He questioned, "You'll be attending on Saturday evening, yes?"

Was my mind always going to be a blank around this man? I had no clue what he was talking about and my face must've given my thoughts away. He looked out into the hallway, held up his index finger, left my office for a moment, then came back in, holding a crème envelope out to me. "It appears Lauren has gone to lunch and didn't deliver your mail to you," he stated simply. As I took the heavy envelope with my name written in calligraphy on the front, he continued, "I hope you'll attend." He turned on his heel and left my office just as quickly as he'd come and I was left, staring after him.

I quickly regained my wits and opened the envelope. It was an invitation to a party Carlisle and Esme Cullen were hosting at their mansion on the north shore of Long Island. The invitation was extended to me and "plus one." Oh yeah – Alice was definitely getting in on this one. Who else would I invite? I dialed her on my cell phone immediately because I was going to start freaking out or hyperventilating (or both!) and she needed to find us something to wear – yesterday!

**Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you so much...I appreciate you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight - but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream! Please don't steal my original work.**

EPOV

Friday before the party was a long day at the office. I'd been attempting to keep my office door open, trying to find out the office gossip about Isabella. Before you ask, I don't normally keep tabs on office gossip – I could care less. I wasn't trying to be a stalker or anything, but I wanted to know who she was bringing as her "plus one." I could've come right out and asked Shelly but that would've been too obvious. If she was bringing a boyfriend, I would've stopped this incessant behavior immediately and gone back to my previous lonely life. I think this was worse – not knowing for sure.

One of my younger brothers, Emmett, strolled into my office. He must've seen my open door. Great – he wanted something. I could tell just by the way he was prowling around.

I drug my hand through my hair in frustration and asked, "What can I do for you today, Emmett, since you've graced us with your presence at work?"

He grinned at me and asked, "Are you bringing anyone to the party tomorrow?"

"No," I answered. "I haven't really had a chance to get close to anyone, like you seem to on a weekly basis."

Emmett responded, "Who are you to lecture me about closeness? Your idea of a long-term relationship is giving your date a chance to order dessert."

I gave him a hard look and said, "I don't have time for dessert. I'm too busy with this company. And don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out of my office."

As my youngest brother left my office, I thought what a jerk he was. He could be in a different "relationship" every week and not bat an eye. Were women just playthings to him? Just because I didn't want to date someone different every night of the week, I didn't feel there was anything wrong with that. I had a reputation to uphold – I had the reputation of this company to think about – and I couldn't live with myself if I whored myself out the way Emmett did.

BPOV

As soon as I told Alice about our invitation to the Cullen party, she pulled in a favor from one of her clients – a hip hair designer, Enrique.

That's where we found ourselves on the Saturday morning of the party – both being subjected to the whims of the salon. Both Alice and Enrique scared me – even more than just Alice alone. I had no idea what they were plotting.

Alice, thankfully, knows me well. She brought my IPod and the novel I was currently reading. She knew the combination would send me to my happy place and I wouldn't be forced to stare into the mirror and grit my teeth at every movement of Enrique or one of his staff.

I couldn't say I wasn't a bit envious of my best friend's short 'do as I turned more pages of my book. Why did I insist on keeping this long hair? Sometimes it could be such a pain.

Alice finally unceremoniously ripped one of the ear buds out of my ear and said, "It's time, Bella! It's gorgeous – have a look!" I looked at her warily, but took out the remaining ear bud from my other ear and marked the current page in my book. Then I hesitantly looked up at my reflection in the mirror.

Holy crap – I'd been turned into Belle from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast." And I don't mean that in a bad way – my hair looked amazing! Enrique was holding up a mirror to the back so I could see the cascade of Shirley Temple-style ringlets flowing down my back. My hair was pinned up gently on the sides to add more to the curls in the back. Any shorter curls framing my face were gently curled. I hoped Alice had a dress that would make this hairstyle worth it – it was stunning!

Alice clapped her hands together and declared it perfect! I finally pulled my gaze away from the mirror and looked fully in her direction. She had her entire head covered in soft, gentle waves. She looked gorgeous as well! I was now hoping this would be an epic night for both of us.

One of Enrique's assistants went to the bistro next door and came back with Caesar salads for both of us, which we munched on while getting manicures and pedicures. When Alice determines you're going to look girly, you're going all the way!

Alice instructed my manicurist paint my nails a deep plum color. I still hadn't seen my dress for the evening – my roommate was keeping it squirreled away in her closet until the last possible moment – until there was no way I could back out from wearing the darn thing. I was just praying it wasn't covered in layers of ruffles. There would be a murder in New York City then – or else I would just refuse to attend the party.

One of the "perks" of attending this party was the Cullen family was sending one of their drivers for the members of the management team. That way if anyone overindulged or if they didn't own a car – and some New Yorkers don't – Alice and I fit into that category, they would still arrive home safely.

Alice finally did reveal my dress and I was pleasantly surprised. It was an elegant and sophisticated one shoulder long dress by La Femme in a shimmery dark plum shade. It featured two pleated straps over one shoulder that separated in the back. The A-line skirt was pleated and flowed beautifully.

My gorgeous roommate was dressed in a red strapless long dress. She was a knockout. I was planning to introduce her to Jasper Cullen tonight – she just didn't know it and I wasn't planning on telling her in advance. She would start freaking out and be all over me with questions. I figured I'd let Jasper answer his own questions – make it easy on myself.

When our driver came to pick us up, I noticed it was Sam Uley. Sam was Edward Cullen's private driver. I was a bit surprised at that. I figured they probably had several of their staff pinch-hitting tonight as drivers and probably even hired a few more from private companies.

As we arrived at the Cullen's beautiful mansion on Long Island, Sam escorted us right to the entrance of the garden that was set up for the party. There was barely time to take everything in as we were ushered inside and greeted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Even though I'd worked for the company for quite a while now, I'd never met them personally. Esme greeted me with a hug – totally unexpected! Edward, dressed in a very dapper black tuxedo, was standing next to them. I didn't know if he was part of the welcoming committee – he still seemed too intimidating to me. When I chanced a glance in his direction as I introduced Alice as my roommate to the group, he seemed to relax a little. I found that weird but continued with my introductions to Jasper who just showed up as well.

A reporter and photographer from one of the newspapers decided this would be a picture-worthy opportunity of the Cullen social event of the season. A flashbulb popped as I was introducing Jasper and Alice to each other, with Edward and his parents looking on. I'm sure I was blushing as red as a radish.

I turned around to walk out into the garden. It was decorated with small tables covered with white tablecloths throughout. Each table had a hurricane candle on it with a riot of multi-colored blooms encircling the base. Every table had four chairs around it for cozy conversations. Hors d'oeuvres stations were set up and manned. There were also a couple of large dessert islands. Drinks were also plentiful – I saw at least three bars set up around the garden. Small fairy lights were in every tree, giving the entire garden a magical look.

From one of the bars is where I heard my name – or should I say, a variation of my name – being drunkenly called. "Bellie-boo!" Can you please fuck my life right this moment? There was only one person who called me that, and I wasn't happy he called me that when he was sober. Now that it was obvious he was drunk, it was a whole different story.

But I had just arrived and I did not want to make a scene. My roommate had been introduced to (hopefully) the man of her dreams and they were talking – somewhere. So I turned around, plastered a smile on my face and looked at my boss in a black tuxedo weaving toward me. "Emmett," I said, "how are you this evening?"

He came closer and tipped his champagne glass up to his mouth, emptying it and setting it on the nearest table. "I'm good, Bellie-boo," he said, still a bit too loud for the general hum of the party. "Did you just get here?"

"I did," I replied simply.

He grabbed my wrist and demanded, "Let's dance," as he pulled me toward the dance floor. It wasn't that I didn't know how to dance – I just wasn't in the mood to dance with Emmett, drunk as he was. But still in the spirit of not wanting to make a scene, I let him lead me to the dance floor.

I didn't know whether to be horrified or grateful it was a slow song the band began next. Emmett pulled me close to him and held on tightly. After we took a couple of turns on the floor, he slurred in my ear, "It feels so good to hold you. Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"No," I replied.

He pulled back a bit and looked into my eyes. He said earnestly, "You're dazzling."

I looked away immediately and said quietly, "Emmett, I think maybe we should take a break."

"You're right," he whispered in my ear. "Do you know where the solarium is?" When I shook my head that I didn't, he briefly explained where it was, then continued, "Meet me there."

I left him on the dance floor as I made my way to the solarium. I needed to get Emmett away from the crowd so he could sober up a bit. On my way, I picked up a couple of bottles of water from one of the bartenders.

EPOV

I had dressed with care for this party. No matter who Isabella showed up with, I would look like the CEO of a successful corporation – even if my heart was breaking. When Isabella introduced Alice Brandon, her roommate, to my parents and brother, I felt like making a very unprofessional fist pump in the air, but instead I exhaled and felt as though some of the weight of the world had dropped off my shoulders.

Jasper seemed to hit it off right away with Alice and they went to one of the bars immediately to get a drink and continue talking. I cursed internally that I had the gift of gab when it came to talking to colleagues, but when it came to the object of my desire – it seemed I clammed up around her, said something totally inappropriate, or became a total nerd.

One of my business associates was bending my ear, talking about the stock market and I really was attempting to pay attention. The stock market is always near and dear to my heart. My eyes, however, were roving the crowd for Isabella. Where was she?

My heart picked up again – there she was. Her beautiful mahogany hair was pinned into all those wonderful curls that seemed to bounce with every step she took. My body never knew what to do when in close proximity to her – run my fingers through whatever hairstyle she was wearing that day or kiss her soundly – or both.

And what was this fresh hell? She was dancing…with Emmett? Oh hell to the no! Jealously walloped me in the gut and nearly knocked the breath out of me. I excused myself from the conversation with my colleague to make my way to the dance floor. My hands had clenched into fists the more I watched.

It appeared they were stopping. Isabella was making her way off the dance floor now and going toward one of the bars. She retrieved two bottles of water from the bartender and made her way to – the solarium? Oh, fuck no! Emmett had asked her to the solarium? Over my pile of ashes! I knew exactly what he did with women in there and that was so not going to happen with her. I had a key to the solarium or I would break the door down with my bare hands – whichever would be the most dramatic would work for me. No fucking way!

I found my weasel of a brother easy enough. He was at a different bar – picking up two champagne flutes and a just-uncorked bottle of champagne. Wasn't he the big romantic? Augh! I took a circuitous route around the dance floor so it wouldn't be obvious that I was following him. I wanted to arrive at the solarium in time to defend Isabella's honor, but not before he had revealed himself to her as a jerk.

I waited about ten minutes before going to the solarium door and attempting the lock. Emmett hadn't even locked the door – classy. Anyone could've walked in on them! I was grateful for our staff who kept things in meticulous shape as the hinges didn't even squeak as I opened the door and shut it again soundlessly.

"Bellie-boo," I heard Emmett over by the chaise lounge with the red flower-print cushions, "have a drink with me." _Bellie-boo?_ What in the hell kind of nickname is that? This is a woman who should be treasured and valued, not called some meaningless nickname like that. I hid behind a large group of potted ferns so I was unseen by the other occupants of the solarium.

"Emmett," Isabella said, "I think you may have had enough already. I don't need a drink."

"Aww…c'mon," he slurred. It sounded as though he slurped some champagne out of one of the flutes.

Isabella said, "Emmett, why don't you drink some of this water instead?" I could hear the crack of the seal from the water being opened.

"Water's no fun, Bellie-boo. Let's make out instead," he replied.

Blood was thundering in my ears now. I believe there was the sound of some sort of scuffle. It was difficult to hear over the blood pounding through my veins.

Isabella said loudly, "Emmett, no!" Then there was a resounding slap.

I peeked through the ferns to make sure Isabella was the one doing the slapping, not Emmett. Our father had raised us never to strike a woman and it damn well better not start now.

Emmett sat on the chaise lounge, holding his cheek that now bore Isabella's handprint. "Geez, Bellie-boo, you didn't have to hit me!"

"You weren't taking the hint, Emmett. No means 'no'! And please stop calling me that stupid nickname – call me Bella or Isabella. I hope this won't affect our working relationship because, if so, I'll ask for a transfer."

Oh no, no, no – she couldn't leave me – not now! I made a show of opening and closing the solarium door with a slam.

"Isabella?" I called as I came around the ferns blocking the doorway from view.

"Yes, Edward?" she responded.

I smiled gently in her direction, "I thought I saw you come this way. I'd like to introduce you to some people. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No," she looked up at me, "we're good here." She looked back at Emmett and said to him quietly, "Sober up. I'll see you on Monday." I have to admit, watching her walk toward me in that silky dress was a lesson in self-control for me. She truly didn't know how irresistible she was. Then, before I knew it, she met me at the door.

I placed my hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the solarium. Once we were a few hundred yards away, her bravado seemed to fade. "Are you ok?" I asked, concern etched in my face.

"Yes, I will be. I guess I didn't realize what a tool your brother could be," she replied with a little laugh. She shook her head a bit to clear her thoughts. "Now, who is it you'd like to introduce me to?"

"I confess," I said, "I really have no one to introduce you to. I just wanted to get you out of that uncomfortable situation."

"You were there…listening?" she looked up at my face in confusion.

I tried to play it off nonchalantly and looked off into the distance. "Well, yes. I wanted to be there to protect your honor."

"Wow – I wouldn't have expected that from you, Edward Cullen. But, just so you know, I'm the daughter of a police chief. I do know how to protect myself."

I said, "Good to know. I'll try to remember that in the future."

"But," she continued, "since you're being honest, you were trying to protect my honor, and everyone made it out unscathed – except for Emmett, of course – how about we have one dance to celebrate? You still intimidate me, Edward, but I think I can manage one dance with you."

I swallowed the lump that had now permanently lodged itself in my throat and nodded at Isabella. Holy hell – this would be like "Beauty and the Beast" – Belle was always afraid of the Beast until she found the chink in his "armor." How long would it be before Bella found mine?

She felt wonderful in my arms as I expertly guided her around the dance floor. I wanted to crush her to me and never let her go, but I was respectful and kept my distance.

Changes were going to be made at the office that was going to affect the entire management team – for better or for worse.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Please review if you'd like to ~ I always like to hear your thoughts - whether you like or dislike.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision. Please don't steal my original work.**

Bella POV

Alice was super-excited one day after work when she came bouncing in our apartment with newspapers in hand. I wasn't sure what had her in such a tizzy. "Bella, we're in the newspaper! On the society page, for goodness sake – look!" she said as she thrust a copy into my hand.

I looked at the black and white photo. There stood Carlisle and Esme Cullen to the side as I introduced Alice to Jasper; Edward was nearest me. We were all smiling – that was odd…I had rarely seen a smile grace Edward's face…and usually not in my presence. Although he was very charming after the incident with Emmett – for which I was grateful.

"And," Alice paused dramatically, "since you're redecorating that blasted bulletin board over the desk in your bedroom, this would be a perfect addition!" She was right. I had removed the photos of Emmett, storing them in a file folder. He was still a handsome man, but not someone I needed to be looking at or dreaming about on a daily basis. I'd seen what his true colors could be and that wasn't what I wanted. I'd started placing photos of areas I'd like to visit on the board instead – Paris, Italy, London.

Not that Emmett had attempted to apologize – he had. A huge bouquet of flowers arrived on my desk the Monday after the party with a handwritten apology card. He came and told me he was sorry. I accepted his apology, but as soon as he was out of my office, I took the bouquet and placed it on Lauren's desk. It would get seen a lot more from her vantage point rather than in my office. I thought I saw a smirk on Edward's face once when I saw him passing in the hallway, but I couldn't be sure. He was a difficult one to read – I couldn't be sure what the smirk was about.

Alice's cell phone rang just then and as she answered it, I went to make dinner. We were having spaghetti, garlic bread and tossed salad tonight. I turned on the radio which sat on the kitchen counter. Then I set some water on the stove to boil for the pasta and got the salad ingredients out of the refrigerator.

Alice entered our small kitchen, gazing dreamily at me and asked, "Guess who that was on the phone?"

I looked her square in the eye and said, "Well, from your look, it must've been Prince Charming."

She squealed and exclaimed, "It was! It was Jasper Cullen! He wants to take me out on Friday night!" She grabbed me up and twirled me around in a circle. For such a small thing, she can be strong when she wants to be.

"Put me down, Alice. You're making me dizzy!" I said. After she complied, I continued, "That's great, sweetie! I think you'll have a lot of fun!"

"Of course we will," she said and winked at me. "I'm more than ten kinds of fun!" No doubt about that!

We finished our dinner preparations and ate; all the while Alice regaled me with how fabulous Jasper was. I just grinned, excited for her. I knew Jasper was great – that's why I wanted to introduce them to each other.

For some reason, that night was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen. What was he doing, showing up in my dreams? It was the strangest dream – it started like a normal day at work, but then suddenly morphed into an almost-fantasy "Beauty and the Beast" where Edward removed his professional persona and showed me his true self – smiling, laughing, loving – and I fell in love with him. I awoke with a start at the first ring of my alarm, wondering what the hell that was about. I couldn't and wouldn't let myself get involved with another fantasy man – as Emmett was to me before I learned the real truth about him. Besides, Edward could have his pick of any society woman in New York – or the world, for that matter. There is no way he would be interested in Bella Swan from Forks, Washington!

Edward POV

The day the newspaper came out with our photo in it from the party, Shelly brought it into my office. "This is a very nice picture of you, Edward," Shelly complimented me.

"Thank you," I replied. "Could you contact the photographer and have him send the original photo to me?"

"Of course," she said and left my office. There was one good thing about being influential and powerful – you could get photographers at newspapers to bend to your will.

Now that color photograph resided in a frame on my bedside table at home. Most nights before drifting off to sleep, I imagined running my fingers through Isabella's hair and kissing her beautiful lips. It was probably best she wasn't sharing my bed – she wouldn't be getting a lot of sleep. Who was I kidding? She probably would never want me that way – especially after the stupid way my brother acted with her. I wanted to go to his room down the hall and punch him right in the face.

Every day at work, I became more impressed with her, her ethics, her personality – everything about her. When I saw she moved Emmett's flower bouquet from her office out to Lauren's desk, I almost laughed out loud in the hallway. I tried to cover it with a well-timed smirk when I saw Isabella looking my direction.

I held a meeting with the management team, outlining the new changes within our group. The changes mainly dealt with business travel. For instance, the senior manager and their own assistant would not fly together. If, God forbid, something happened to the plane, the other person would still be available. Jasper and Angela didn't travel that often with the rest of the group so the new policy didn't affect their working relationship that much. It did, however, affect Shelly, Emmett and Isabella, along with me.

I couldn't make the big change I'd really like to – make Isabella my assistant. Shelly had worked for our company for years. She and I had a great working relationship. With Isabella directly next door to me, I'd never get anything done. Besides, with Isabella working as Emmett's assistant, I knew the day-to-day functions of our company were in good hands.

Additionally, I informed them a business trip was coming up within the next week that would require traveling to Chicago, Illinois. We were discussing the possibility of taking over a smaller company located there. It was decided Isabella and I would travel on the first plane out and Emmett and Shelly would follow soon afterward.

What was with Isabella today? She seemed a little stand-offish and I couldn't understand it. Normally I was the one who acted that way – that was my normal way of going about business during the day. I decided I needed to look into it immediately. I retrieved the travel details for the upcoming trip from Shelly and told her I would take care of informing Isabella. She gave me a surprised look, but willingly handed over all the documentation.

I knocked lightly on Isabella's open office door and she bid me to enter.

"I brought the travel documents for you for our trip next week," I said, in what I hoped was a smooth voice.

Isabella seemed to stiffen her spine and said, "Oh, well, thank you, Edward."

I continued, "We'll be flying in one of the company planes to Chicago and then staying at the Hilton once we arrive. The meeting with Trask Communications is scheduled for 3 p.m. the day we arrive." I placed the documents on her desk in front of her.

"OK," she said in a small voice.

"Have I done something to offend you, Isabella?"

"No!" she barely squeaked out.

Her hand was resting on her desk and I reached over to place mine on top of it. It felt as though there was an electric current passing between us and it wasn't because I had been dragging my feet across the carpet on my way to her office. She looked down at our hands.

"Are you sure, Isabella?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm positive," she responded as she exhaled a long breath.

I removed my hand from hers and said, "OK. I did want to remind you about something on our business trip. If Emmett takes it upon himself not to show up, you are to conduct his part of the presentation."

She looked up at me quickly and said, "I understand."

I smiled at her a bit and said, "I've seen you in action around here. You'll do great!"

Bella POV

_Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap…don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out!_ Yep, this is what I was mentally chanting to myself to get through my little interaction with Edward. Why had he brought me the travel documents? I had expected Shelly to bring them. No, Edward, you've done nothing to offend me. I've just spent my entire night dreaming of you and falling in love with you in that dream, for God's sake. No, everything is perfectly ok.

If I could drink, now would be a great time to do it…right after work! But I didn't even have that luxury…damn migraine drugs.

I wasn't having a problem with Edward telling me I'd need to do the presentation if Emmett didn't show up. I knew the presentation backward and forward – I'd developed it. I'd already made several presentations to the home office staff.

Soon enough, travel day was upon us. Sam Uley was a licensed pilot and he would be flying us to Chicago today. I wasn't a big fan of flying, but I felt safe with Sam. Of course, I was also traveling with Edward as my only traveling companion on one of the company's private jets.

Once Sam gave us the clearance, both of us stayed busy with our laptop computers for most of the trip. Finally, Edward closed his and said to me, "You realize the press will be at the airport, hungry for a story on this takeover."

"The press?" I squeaked out as my foot began jack-hammering against the floor of the plane beneath me.

Suddenly Edward's hand covered the knee atop my furiously pounding foot and my foot stilled immediately. He looked into my eyes and said, "You don't have to speak to them, if you don't wish. You wouldn't have to give them any more information than if you were writing a press release in Publications."

I replied quietly, "I'd prefer to let you speak to them."

At his quiet assent, we gathered our coats and headed for the exit. As soon as we stepped foot on the tarmac, I was blinded and disoriented by flashbulbs.

Edward POV

I could see Isabella immediately stiffen beside me as we deplaned and set foot before the news-hungry press. Without a second thought, I put my arm around her waist and drew her to me. Even though the reporters were loud and obnoxious, I could swear I heard her sharp intake of breath – but she didn't move away.

I answered their questions for a few polite minutes, and then told them we needed to be off to our scheduled appointments.

One last question stopped me in my tracks. "Mr. Cullen, who is this lovely young lady on your arm and what is your relationship with her?" Oh – the things I'd love to answer that question with – I wanted to be everything to her. I answered simply, "This is Isabella Swan. She works for Cullen International as my brother's assistant."

The nosey reporter kept on, "Are you dating her?"

I thought about breaking his pathetic little tape recorder into a million pieces, but replied simply, "No."

With that, I guided Isabella to our waiting limousine where our luggage had already been stowed safely inside and indicated she should slide in first.

When I had shut the door and let the driver know we were ready to depart, Isabella looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes and said quietly, "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," I replied quickly, still on professional take-no-prisoners mode.

I noticed she withdrew into herself and stared out the opposite window at the passing scenery instead of chancing another glance at me. Fuck! Why did I always screw things up with her? I wanted her to like me – hell, fall in love with me – not tune me out. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

Someday I was going to have to talk to her about how I felt about her. She would never guess how strong my feelings really were – not in a million years.

We were installed in our rooms at the hotel and I noticed I had a voice mail on my phone from Shelly. Apparently my charming brother didn't bother getting himself to the airport in time and Shelly was unsure if she should come alone. I called her back immediately and told her it was fine if she stayed in New York. Isabella and I could take care of everything for this meeting in Chicago.

At 2:30 p.m., I met Isabella in the lobby of the hotel and we rode over in the same limousine to Trask Communications. I informed her that Emmett and Shelly were not coming. If she was going to freak out, I needed to know now – before we got in front of these people. She drew in a deep breath but assured me she was fine.

The presentation was nothing short of spectacular. Isabella did so well! I knew she did great with our company's employees, but to see her in action with people who were totally unfamiliar – she totally charmed them. She presented her information in such a way and she was so damn beautiful, it seemed Mr. Trask was willing to give her just about anything she wanted.

Glad I was there as the voice of reason and to lure Mr. Trask's eyes away from Isabella in her gorgeous dress. My possessiveness was going to get the better of me if I didn't cool down for a moment. I was just about to the point of making her wait in the hallway for the meeting to finish. Isabella, though, always surprises me – she sat down in the vacant conference room chair next to me, placed her hand on my thigh for the merest whisper of a moment, winked at me, and began wrapping up the meeting. _What the hell just happened – did she even know what she was doing to me?_

The meeting concluded – not soon enough for me, even though Isabella never touched me or looked my way inappropriately another time – and we went back to the hotel.

I asked her if she would eat dinner with me in the hotel dining room, which she readily agreed to. I asked her to tell me about her childhood. I learned all about her growing up in Phoenix and then Forks. I'd never been to Washington State, but had heard it was beautiful. Then she told me she and Alice moved to New York as Alice wanted to be near the fashion capital of the world and she'd been lucky to find a job at our company.

Then she asked me, plain as day, "Where do you live, Edward?"

I sputtered a bit and replied, "You know where I live – New York, Long Island. You've been to my house."

She gazed back at me over the dimly-lit, damask-covered table, "I mean in your heart, Edward."

Here was my chance to tell her how I felt! I smiled at her gently and opened my mouth to speak. Just then, the waiter at the next table dropped his serving tray and there was a clatter of dishes in all directions. Apologies and chaos ensued and our moment was broken.

As we were heading back to our rooms, I noticed a nightclub in the hotel. "Isabella, please come have a drink with me before we turn in."

She looked dubious, but said, "OK."

She ordered a Diet Coke, but I asked for two shots of tequila. I was going to tell Isabella how I felt about her, dammit, and if I needed liquid courage to do so, well so be it!

After one shot of tequila was down my gullet, I asked her if she wanted to dance. She just looked at me. "Isabella, we always dance after celebrating something or other. Last time it was the way you handled Emmett. Today it was the way you and I handled the meeting with Trask."

She agreed. Then, she did the strangest thing. She picked up my other shot of tequila and drank it down. Maybe she needed her own liquid courage!

There was a slow song playing and I was grateful for that. Isabella was holding onto my waist and I was holding onto hers. We were moving in a slow circle. Soon, I felt her body go slack against mine. If I wasn't holding her, she would've fallen to the floor. _Holy hell! What was happening?_ I needed to get her out of this club and soon. I held her body next to mine, found her clutch and carried her out of the club.

It was tantamount to treason to go through a woman's handbag according to my mother, but I had no idea which room was Isabella's. This was only a small clutch that possibly held her ID, a cell phone, a credit card, some MAC lip gloss and her room key.

I attempted to revive her by saying her name several times, but there was absolutely no response. I kept my arm firmly around her waist, hugging her to me and pulling her along. I can't say I didn't enjoy the lovely scent of freesia and strawberries emanating from the beautiful woman beside me. In fact, I put my nose to her hair and positively drank that scent in. Heavenly.

I was trying not to attract too much attention from the other hotel guests. We finally made it to the elevator, where I pushed the button for the floor of my room and finally scooped Isabella up in my arms. I was glad we were the only occupants of the elevator.

I fumbled with my room key, but it finally slid in the lock and the door opened. As soon as the door closed behind us, I started speaking a little louder, "Isabella, please! Wake up! Tell me what's going on!"

Isabella still wasn't responding to anything I was saying. Crap! I couldn't just put her to bed in her dress. I gently placed her on the bed as I went around to the other side and turned the covers down. I went back to her and sat her up so her forehead was against my abdomen. I worked her dress from underneath her and then off her arms. As she was sitting there in her slip, she moaned. _Oh fuck – anything but that, Isabella!_ My dick twitched in my pants involuntarily. I looked down at her. Her breasts were swelling most fetchingly out of that silky slip she was now wearing. She still had not opened her eyes and was still passed out.

I placed her back on the bed and that's when I noticed she had hose on her gorgeous legs. I couldn't let her sleep in those. I took her stilettos off and placed them by the end of her bed. I went to pull down her pantyhose – only, she wasn't wearing pantyhose – she was wearing stockings and a garter belt. As if I wasn't tempted enough already. I tried not to stare inordinately as I unhooked the clips and rolled the stockings down her flawless legs. I wasn't even going to attempt to take off the garter belt – the hell with that. My dick couldn't take that. She'd just have to sleep with that on, along with her slip and whatever other sinful undergarments she was wearing under there.

I retrieved a wet wash cloth from the bathroom and placed it over her eyes, then shut the bedroom door of my suite and went out into the living room portion. I went through Isabella's clutch and found her cell phone. I found Alice's number right away and called her.

Alice answered, "Bella! Are you having fun in Chicago? Is Edward being nice to you?"

I responded, "Hello Alice. This is Edward Cullen."

She said warily, "Where is Bella?"

I continued, "Alice, that's why I'm calling. I need to ask you if Isabella has bad reactions to alcoholic beverages."

"Oh my god," she screamed into the phone, "you let her drink?"

"Not intentionally!" I affirmed.

"OK. I'm trying to calm down. Bella takes migraine medication. She's not supposed to drink at all and she knows that. I wonder why she was drinking tonight?"

"Well, we were in a celebratory mood. She did order Diet Coke, but reached over and took one of my tequila shots," I said.

After a few more minutes on the phone with Alice and determining what medications Isabella was taking and promising I would take good care of her, I hung up with Alice. Then I called my own physician to determine what Isabella's damage would be. He decided if it was only one drink, the consequences wouldn't be severe, but I should keep watch over her. I told him I was already doing that.

After replacing Isabella's wash cloth with a fresh one, I stripped down to my boxer briefs and went to sleep on the couch in the living room. I got up several times during the night to check on Isabella, always replacing her wash cloth with a new cool one. She seemed to sleep soundly – while I was out of my mind with worry. Finally the stress won out and I drifted off to a troubled sleep.

**Author's Note: I always like to hear whether you enjoyed or didn't enjoy a chapter.  
If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, I'm RenaBug1 on there as well.  
Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision. Please don't steal my original work.**

Chapter 4 – Changes

Bella POV

I woke from a dreamless sleep at around 7 a.m. There was something weighing down my eyelids, so I couldn't open them. As I reached up to find the item blocking my vision, I discovered it was a wash cloth. I removed it and wondered where the hell I was. I attempted to think back to my last conscious memory.

I had been dancing with Edward in a nightclub of some sort. I was drinking Diet Coke. We had eaten dinner previously. Wait – there was something I was missing. I rewound my fuzzy head to the part between the Diet Coke and the dancing. I remember Edward had two shots of tequila sitting in front of him. He drank one. I could see in my mind's eye now – I was reaching over and took one myself. What in the hell was I thinking? I can't drink alcohol…at least not while I'm on these prescription migraine medications! And furthermore, where in the hell _was_ I?

My eyes focused more as I looked around the room which was decorated in light and dark blue tones. This was definitely not my room in the hotel – my room was decorated in soft green tones. I looked around the room a bit more to try to gather any additional clues to whose room this might be when I focused on a color photo in a small leather frame on the nightstand next to the bed. It was the photo from the newspaper from the party at the Cullen's. Was this Edward's room?

At that thought, my mind became totally focused and hyper-aware. Why did he carry this photo around? Where was my dress? Did he undress me? Worse yet, did he sleep with me while I was passed out and oblivious to the entire world? I looked at the entire king-size bed and saw the other side of the bed was undisturbed. If this _was_ Edward's room, where was he? Did he sleep in my room instead? Why didn't he just take me to my own room?

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, made use of the facilities, then looked in the mirror. One good thing about sleeping like the dead, I suppose, your hair looks almost exactly the same. Some mornings when I got up, it looked like a haystack. I put my dress, stockings and heels back on.

Before opening the bedroom door, I wondered to myself what I'd say to Edward if he was on the other side of this door. I had nothing in mind – just that I was sorry he had to take care of me after I made a very stupid move.

Once out in the living room of the suite, I found Edward still asleep on the couch. He looked so angelic with his mouth partially open and one hand tucked under his handsome face. I knew I had to wake him up and not just be gone.

"Edward," I said softly.

"Mmmm?" he sleepily responded.

"Edward, you need to wake up," I said as I gently touched his shoulder.

Edward bolted up from the couch so quickly you would've thought his hair was on fire. Suddenly, he was off the couch and standing beside me. "Isabella, are you all right?" he questioned. He inspected my face with his green eyes.

I tried to suppress my giggle; I truly did. I know he was concerned about me, but his very prominent erection was making itself very well-known as it was hanging in the air between us.

"Oh my god, Isabella, I'm so sorry," he said, as he grabbed the periwinkle blue blanket he'd been using off the couch and wrapped it around his waist. I think it was the very first time I ever saw Edward Cullen blush. I didn't even know he was capable of doing that. Then he sat back down on the couch and gestured for me to sit next to him. I did so.

"Yes, I think I'm all right. I did something very stupid last night, though; something I shouldn't ever do. I should never drink since I'm on medication for migraine headaches," I told him.

Edward replied, "So I've heard. Alice and I had a little conversation after you passed out on me. She told me the medications you were taking. I called my doctor to find out what I needed to do for you. I assure you, Isabella, nothing inappropriate happened."

"I know, Edward. You're a gentleman. You wouldn't do that. Can I ask you a question, though?"

He looked at me earnestly and said, "Anything."

"Why do you have that picture from the newspaper on your bedside table?"

He let out a slow breath and said, "Well, it is a nice photo." He ran a hand through his hair and then said, "Look, Isabella, why don't we both get ready for the day? I will order some room service for breakfast and then we can talk." I agreed.

Edward followed me to the door with the blanket still wrapped around his waist. I picked up my clutch off the table nearest the door and checked inside for my room key. I opened the door and he held it open for me.

I looked at the number on his door and casually mentioned, "You know, I'm just two doors down from you on the other side of the hallway."

He drew his hand through his hair again and was clearly uncomfortable in his state of undress. I can't say that I minded looking at the smattering of hair on his chest and his well-toned muscles. I reminded myself to keep my eyes focused on his and brought them to his face again. He replied, "OK, well, can you be ready within an hour – and dress casually?"

I said that I would and headed down the hallway toward my own room. I'd call Alice during my preparations to let her know I survived the night.

Edward POV

_No, Isabella – not all the Cullen boys are rat finks – just Emmett – even though my morning wood is stretching out to greet you like it's fucking 15 years old and wants to shake your hand and make your acquaintance in an up-close-and-personal way! _I was mortified beyond belief. I don't think I'd ever been so embarrassed by my own bodily functions as I was just then – not even when I actually was 15 years old. I know it's involuntary and it was the morning, but can my dick not wake up in a lust-induced haze with Isabella around? My brain immediately thought, _"That's the wrong question!"_

And then the first question out of her mouth is what the picture was doing on my bedside table. I wanted to slap myself silly. Why hadn't I thought to move that last night and put it back in my luggage? Oh hell no – leave it on the nightstand. Then the woman of your dreams can wake up to it and wonder why you're carting around a photo of her like a lovesick puppy. You know, Edward, for someone who appears to have it all together, you really are losing it!

I flung the blanket back over to the couch and stalked into the shower. I needed some relief before Isabella came back to my room and I made a bigger fool of myself.

Isabella arrived back at my room just as the room service was being delivered. She was a vision, as always, in black dress pants, a fuchsia pink blouse and low-heeled shoes. I had ordered us omelettes, fruit, juice and toast.

As our hotel was located on the Magnificent Mile here in Chicago, I had taken the liberty of moving a small table in front of the picture window so we could enjoy a view of Lake Michigan while we enjoyed our breakfast. Masochist that I am, I had arranged our chairs so they were on the same side of the table instead of across from each other – to enjoy the scenery, of course, not because I want to sit beside the object of my desire. Yes, now I'm lying to myself!

We both dug into our breakfast and looked out over the water. It was a gorgeous day. If our conversation went well, I wanted to take Isabella to some of the shops on the Magnificent Mile and possibly over to the beach on the lake.

"So," she began and raised one eyebrow at me, "are you going to tell me about the picture?"

"Do you want the politically correct answer or the honest one?" I replied.

She looked straight back at me and said, "I only want the truth from you, Edward. I have nice photos at home, too. Why is this one so important you would bring it with you?"

It was now or never, I supposed. "Honestly, I didn't know you'd be sleeping in my room here. You would never know I kept that photo on my nightstand. In my concern for you, I didn't think about moving it. I've," I hesitated, "developed feelings for you, Isabella."

"Me?" she asked incredulously. "Why me, when you could have your pick of any socialite in the world?"

"In this business, you find out who is a fake and who is real; who is just after the fame or prestige; who just wants to be arm candy or who wants a real relationship. I've been observing people for a long time now – since before I took over the company from my father. I believe you to be genuine; the real article."

Isabella had stopped eating and was just looking at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

I started again, "Isabella, please tell me what you're thinking. I can't read your mind."

She set her fork carefully on the edge of her plate and said, "Wow. This was definitely not where I thought this conversation was going to go when I came back here this morning. I'm surprised – pleasantly, of course. I have feelings for you as well."

Our gazes never separated. I slipped my hand gently around her neck and into her glorious brown hair. My head moved toward her in what felt like slow motion. I swallowed in anticipation. The kiss was slow, tender, undemanding. The sweetness of it left me wanting more.

When I lifted my mouth from Isabella's, I didn't loosen my hold. I saw the same emotions swimming in her eyes. "Wow," she said again, under her breath. I gave her one of my rare crooked smiles.

"Edward? You're smiling," she said.

"Am I?" I stroked her cheek. My smile widened. "I must be happy."

"You're quite handsome when you're happy."

I trailed the back of one finger under her chin. "I'll make note of your preference."

I broke the spell by going back to my breakfast or I'd be staring goofy-eyed into this woman's face for the rest of the day. "How about we finish our breakfast, then we'll go poke around at some of the shops on the Magnificent Mile or check out the lake?" I suggested.

Isabella was agreeable to that. Since I only had dress clothes with me, I decided to forgo the jacket and tie.

As we were checking out some of the shops later, I asked Isabella, "When I called Alice last night from your cell phone, why did she ask if I was being nice to you?"

She turned to me and said, "Well, she knows in the past you've intimidated me. I'm sure she was just checking on me."

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead. I asked, "And do I still intimidate you, Isabella?"

She mumbled into my chest with a smile, "Not quite so much." I chuckled as I took her hand and we continued our walk.

_Ah, love! The barriers it could break down!_

After Isabella had rolled up my pant legs and insisted I get my feet wet in the cold water of Lake Michigan as she did the same (I believe her exact words were "Live a little, Edward!") and we sat at a bistro and ate lunch near the water of the Great Lake, I called Sam and asked if he could have the plane ready to go by 2 p.m. We had stayed much longer in Chicago than I'd originally planned, but a good thing had happened here – Isabella and I had begun our relationship.

On our flight back, work suddenly wasn't the most important thing we could be doing.

Isabella asked me, "So, what does a relationship with Edward Cullen look like?"

"Hmm," I replied, "I'm not certain. Wining? Dining?"

"Let's skip the wine, please," she implored.

"Definitely, for you – let's skip that," I agreed with a smile. A devilish gleam came to my eye, "Hot, passionate office sex?"

"Edward!" Isabella shrieked.

"What?" I asked, mock innocently.

She shook her head and said, "I would've never thought of you as that kind of guy."

"Hey," I said, "Just because I seem straight-laced to you doesn't mean I don't have fantasies." I skipped a beat and tilted my head to the side, thoughtfully. "Hmm…if we keep taking these business trips, I'll have to get the planes redesigned so there's a bedroom included." That earned a well-deserved smack on my arm. I laughed and she laughed with me.

Soon after, Sam buzzed me to inform me of some rough air currents coming up before our descent into New York City and that we should fasten our seat belts for safety reasons. I told Isabella and she complied immediately. She was sitting in the seat next to me, so I held her hand and made random patterns with my thumb on the back of it. I looked over at Isabella and her eyes were closed and she was gripping my hand tightly. I have to say, it was pretty rough going there.

To distract her, I did what I'd been wanting to. I leaned over and explored, tasted, and nipped at Isabella's mouth, hoping it would relieve the tension which had built inside me since I'd first seen her. Instead, it made me hunger for more. Much more. With an effort, I dragged my mouth free.

Her eyes remained closed. "Oh, that was nice. Would you do that again, please?"

Groaning, I crushed her to me as well as I could in our confined space, kissing her more deeply, reveling in the feel of her. She gave back as much as she took, then something changed. She pushed against me. I broke the kiss, but still held her close.

"Edward?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

We had a few air sickness bags on board our private jets and I found one quickly in the side pocket of my seat. Isabella got it opened just in time.

Well, so much for my kissing expertise! I knew it was the turbulence that had gotten to her and not my sexual prowess. I rubbed her back to comfort her.

Once she felt a bit better, she kept whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Isabella, it's quite all right," I assured her. Now that the plane had leveled out and the rocking had stopped, I told her she was safe to go into the restroom to freshen up. She took me up on my offer and headed in that direction.

I got up as well while she was in the restroom to get her a Sprite with some ice from the small bar we kept stocked on the plane. I had that ready for her when she returned. She smiled at me gratefully and took a large sip. We refastened our seatbelts to prepare for landing.

Once we safely landed, I called my parents and let them know Isabella would be coming for dinner. They thought that would be fantastic as Alice and Jasper were joining them as well!

Weekday traffic being what it is, it took quite a while to get to the house from the airport. I had started completing some work on my laptop computer while we were waiting in traffic, but then I noticed Isabella slumped beside me with her head resting on my shoulder. Her being sick earlier must've taken the starch right out of her. I set my laptop aside and nestled her into my arms.

Sam looked into the rear view mirror, smiled, and said, "I think change is in the air for you, Edward. It looks good on you." Sam and I had always had a friendly relationship; I just grinned back at him.

I woke Isabella up with a kiss to her temple once we arrived at the house. She was surprised she had fallen asleep.

She was excited to see my parents again and also to see Alice. Once Alice ascertained that I had indeed taken good care of Isabella, all was right with the world. I think I rolled my eyes in their general direction. As if I would do anything less! Alice Brandon was not someone to be trifled with – she was just about as intimidating as I was – albeit in a much smaller form.

After a dinner of baby greens salad, parmesan-crusted chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, green beans, and chocolate lava cake, I took Isabella on a tour of the house. She declared she would need one of those "you are here" maps set up at strategic locations throughout.

Then I took her to my separate quarters. Each family member had their own separate space away from the rest of the family that had a living room, study, bedroom, and bathroom. My space was decorated in blues and browns – very masculine and tailored.

"Well," Isabella said as she twirled around slowly in the space, "it doesn't look like any women live here – or are even invited here!"

I caught up with her and snaked my arm around her waist and said, "Only you, Isabella. What changes would you like to make?"

She thought for a moment and then said, "None. I'd like to just see you in your environment. This looks like you."

My heart soared like a teenager when I kissed her and said roughly, "I wish you could spend the night."

"Maybe another time; there's work tomorrow," practical Isabella, the woman after my own heart, said. She kissed me back gently and continued, "I'd best go find Alice and make our way home for the evening. Walk me out?"

I did just that, located Alice with Jasper, installed both women in the car with Sam, and said good night to both of them. Tomorrow would be the first full day of our new relationship!

**Author's Notes: I always like to hear whether you liked or didn't like a certain chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision!**

Chapter 5 – Moving Pieces

Bella POV

We soon discovered why Emmett didn't go to Chicago with us – and it didn't surprise us at all. He had attended a benefit along with Carlisle and Esme the night of our Chicago trip. While there, he had met Dr. Rosalie Hale, a leading pediatrician in New York.

Needless to say, Edward was very angry at him for blowing off company business for yet another woman. He probably would've spent a good twenty minutes in Emmett's office – when Emmett finally showed up back at work, reprimanding him for disappointing him and the company yet again if I hadn't waylaid him first by asking him to step into my office. I closed the door firmly behind him.

I started, "Now, Edward, you can go in there and yell at Emmett for awhile until you get that out of your system or you can kiss me again like you did on the plane back from Chicago."

Edward had a momentary look of confusion in his eyes and replied, "But, Isabella, he needs to learn some responsibility…"

I cut him off by pressing my palms into his impeccably-pressed shirt covering his muscled chest. Thank goodness these stiletto heels made me a little more even with his height. "I think he's heard that sermon from you a time or two now, Edward. Please, I need you to kiss me…now."

In a moment, his arms were around me and his lips were on mine, branding me with every ounce of passion he felt. This was much better than listening to him ranting down the hallway at his brother!

When he finally let me up for air, he was smiling. "Thank you for that, Isabella. That was definitely a better way to work out my frustration."

I grinned back at him and said, "I'm glad I could assist."

He asked, "You're still coming for dinner with me tonight at the house, correct?"

By this point, Edward and I had officially been a couple for about a month. He had sent me several flower arrangements to the apartment I shared with Alice, we'd shared some lunches in the office, and I'd been out to his house a few times for dinner. There had been some stolen kisses in our respective offices – always behind closed doors.

"Of course," I said.

He winked at me and said as he grasped the door handle to exit my office, "Bring an overnight bag."

Oh yeah, I could feel the blush working its way up from my neck to the roots of my hair on my forehead. It wasn't as if I was a virginal young thing – I wasn't – but the thought of sleeping with Edward got me all hot and bothered.

As I was getting ready for my dinner later, Alice breezed into my room. She was getting ready for yet another date with Jasper. They were going to dinner and then a club downtown. A little niggling suspicion of doubt settled itself in the back of my head, but I tried to brush it away quickly – surely I was imagining things. I finally settled on wearing a short black skirt along with a royal blue button-up blouse with a black collar and cuffs. I wasn't sure how Edward felt about the garter belt and stockings on our fateful trip to Chicago and didn't want to ask him in advance, so I decided to add them as well, along with black patent leather stilettos.

Sam arrived right on time at 7:30 p.m. and we enjoyed a nice chat as he drove me to Long Island. I was glad this was a Friday night. I was looking forward to spending a luxurious Saturday morning in bed with Edward!

I was greeted at the door of the mansion by one of the staff, who took my purse and overnight bag and whisked me away to a room I hadn't visited yet. It was circular in shape with many green plants around the room. Most of the walls were glass as was the ceiling – through which I knew I would be able to see stars in the night sky later when it was darker. A small table, glowing with candlelight, near one side of the room was set for two. The entire room was bathed in candlelight and the regular lighting was all on dimmers. Beautiful music was coming from the grand piano near one of the window walls. As my eyes adjusting to the low lighting, I could see Edward sitting at the piano, playing.

Edward could play the piano? Cue the next thing I thought was swoon-worthy about him!

I walked over to the piano and sat next to him on the bench. "Good evening, Isabella. You look beautiful this evening," he said, looking straight at me but still playing perfectly.

"Hi. You're pretty handsome yourself," I said. I'm sure I blushed. I was hoping in this low lighting, he wouldn't be able to see.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

Damn. "Yes, a little. Did you see me blush?"

Edward removed his hands from the ivories and reached up to stroke my cheek. "No, I heard it in your voice. There's nothing to be nervous about. We're just going to eat dinner."

I nodded mutely as he took my hand and guided me over to the table. He pulled out my chair for me and we sat down next to each other to enjoy our first course of salad and rolls.

I know we were enjoying some good conversation – there was talking and laughter – when the next course was served – lobster with butter sauce. Edward insisted on feeding me part of my portion with his fingers. Any coherent thought I had left my head as I sucked the butter gently off his long, elegant fingers.

His attention moved to my lips. "Your mouth drives me crazy. Did you know that?" I hadn't been intending to be seductive. The lobster and butter sauce were incredibly good – and this very handsome man was feeding me this delectable treat. I was simply enjoying myself.

Edward's gaze lifted to meet mine. "I've been wanting to kiss you since the moment I saw you walk in here tonight." He seemed to wait for confirmation in my eyes and then he leaned toward me and kissed me gently on the lips. We both tasted of lobster and butter.

My hands went around his neck automatically and ran through the back of his hair. He groaned into my mouth and broke away from me for a moment as he said, "Isabella, you don't know how much I want you."

I looked back at him with an arched brow and a challenge in my eyes and said, "Show me." He hurriedly cleaned his hands with a warm wet napkin provided for that purpose as he got up and strode to the door from where the servant had brought our meals and informed her we would not be having dessert. He was back beside me in a moment.

Edward grasped my hand gently and drew me up to a standing position beside him. He cradled my face in his hands briefly and then began kissing my lips, gently at first and then with increased desire. I matched him back with my own. As his tongue flicked and nipped down my neck, I moaned out loud from the sheer pleasure of it. My arms encircled his head, trying to draw him closer to me, tugging my hands through his hair – it was so soft and thick.

His hands moved down my body to my waist, then quickly moved back up my ribcage. His mouth claimed mine again as his fingers expertly found my nipples and made them harden at his touch. "Oh Isabella," he breathed, voice thick with desire.

Then before I could scarcely take in that information, he was kneeling before me, pulling my skirt up. "Mmmm," he said in pleasure, "you wore this garter belt again. I didn't get a chance to tell you how much I liked it in Chicago. You were turning me on and you weren't even aware of it, my beautiful girl." Then his tongue was on my skin, dancing over my thighs at the top of my stockings.

Moisture was pooling between my thighs at a rapid pace. I wasn't entirely comfortable making love in this public area of the house, but I was about to throw caution to the wind and not give a damn where we were due to the talents of this wonderful man's tongue. Soon, I felt Edward pull my skirt back down. _What the hell?_

His mouth was back on my throat, breathing deeply. "Isabella," he practically moaned, "I need you. Will you let me have you?"

"Yes, of course," I said, as I wound my fingers into his hair again. His arm went around my waist as he guided me from the room and up to his suite. Oh, he wanted privacy – excellent choice – me too. I was glad we didn't run into anyone on the way. Edward's hair looked nothing like his normal workday look – it was sex hair on fire. I didn't look down at myself, but I could feel my lips were swollen from all the kissing we'd been doing and I'm sure the look in my eyes was pure, wanton lust and love for the man beside me.

As soon as Edward closed and locked the door behind us, I jumped into his arms with abandon with my feet locked behind his back and began kissing him again – which he matched back with equal fervor. "Isabella," he panted.

"Hmmm?" I questioned around our warm, wet tongues.

He slid his tongue down my neck again and whispered, "I want to undress you, my love." He carried me over to his large king-size bed and placed me in the exact middle of it. I shivered in anticipation. He kissed along my jaw and said, "Don't be nervous, love. I'll take care of you."

He unbuttoned my blouse carefully, taking his time with those long fingers of his. As each button came out of the buttonhole, he kissed each newly-exposed inch of my skin. He loved seeing my black lacy bra – I think it inflamed his desire even more – but he didn't spend any additional time there just now. He wanted me completely undressed.

Next came my skirt – he unzipped the side zipper and slid it over my hips. Lying there in the center of Edward's bed in my bra, panties, garter belt and stockings – with him gazing down at me, I never felt sexier in my life.

Then he unhooked my stockings from the garter belt and rolled them down my legs. When I saw the meticulous care he gave them, I thought he surely must've done the same in Chicago even though I was totally unaware. And now that I could see how it affected him, it must've been a Herculean effort on his part to go sleep on the couch in his suite in that hotel room.

Edward stared at me for a bit and then said softly, "Oh, Isabella, you are so exquisitely gorgeous like this for me." His eyes had missed nothing on their exploration of my body. He kissed my lips and sucked on my earlobe as he expertly unfastened the clasp on the front hook of my bra. His hands massaged my breasts through my bra for a bit, then as his mouth moved a bit further south on my body, he pulled my bra further apart so my erect nipples were waiting for his mouth.

And he definitely didn't disappoint in that area. As he sucked one into his warm, wet mouth, he kneaded and pulled on the other one and alternated between the two. Everything he was doing was making a direct electric current between my legs, which I was attempting to rub together to gain some relief. My hands remained in Edward's hair or caressing his back. I had finally gotten him to shed his dress shirt.

The roar of my pulse in my ears was overwhelming, but I know I was moaning incoherent moans along with his name. Edward whispered into my skin, "Do you like that, love?" I nodded my head furiously and clutched his back closer to me. He moaned appreciatively at my assent and moved further down my body. He whispered into my belly button, "I want to taste you, love. Would that be all right?" His tongue dipped into my belly button as I moaned out a "yes."

He slipped my panties and garter belt off gently and dropped them to the floor, I assumed. I didn't care if they were wound around a lampshade at this point. Edward moved me up on the bed so my head was lying on the very comfortable pillows. He took a neck roll pillow with a smirk and a kiss to my lips.

He asked me to lift up my butt a bit so he could put the neck roll pillow underneath it and to spread my thighs. Gladly! I felt very exposed – but this was Edward. He kissed slowly from my ankles up to the insides of my thighs on both legs. The sweet agony! Didn't he know he'd already set my lady bits on fire and that fire needed put out _now? _The man had been destroying every pair of panties I'd owned for the past month since we'd become official. I'd never done so much laundry.

Finally, his glorious face was between my thighs and he quietly said, "Love, you are exquisite everywhere." He slowly parted the folds of my pussy with his long fingers and tentatively licked it from bottom to top. I let out an appreciatively deep moan. "Mmmm…and you are so wet for me, love. I love you just like this."

His tongue and fingers went to work on my pussy, making it even impossibly wetter. The neck roll pillow made my body at the perfect angle for Edward's talented tongue and fingers to get deeply inside me. He was making me moan, gasp for breath and scream his name – all at the same time. Finally, he wrapped his arms around my thighs with his long fingers holding my pussy lips open while his tongue was lapping me so I could barely move the lower half of my body. My orgasm ripped through me like a runaway locomotive and fireworks all wrapped up together.

Edward backed off a bit and kissed and nipped at my thighs for a bit until I came down from my orgasm. As soon as the words "That was incredible" left my lips, his tongue was back on my clit, urging me toward another orgasm. Fabulous – death by orgasm sponsored by Edward Cullen – sign me up! The next orgasm came quicker than the first and I was seeing stars behind my closed eyelids and panting like mad.

As soon as I had a burst of energy, I got Edward's attention by grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up beside me. I divested him of his pants and boxer briefs. He was already rock hard. I needed him inside me – _now!_ He settled himself between my thighs and slid inside me. We were a perfect fit. Of course, his dick was large, but the perfect size for me. I'd never felt so filled up, but completely satisfied.

His lips were on mine again as we moved together. "Oh, Isabella – love, you feel so good," he panted into my mouth. I assured him he felt just as good to me.

Soon, Edward's own orgasm was upon him. Judging by his face and the look of utter contentment, he felt fantastic as well. I didn't need to be concerned about him afterward – he was a cuddler. He wasn't the type to just roll off you with a "wham, bam, thank you ma'am." He wanted to be chatty.

"Love, that was fantastic. Thank you so much for being you," he said.

I ducked my head shyly. "You're welcome."

He brought a finger under my chin and lifted my face so he could look into my eyes. "Now, love, I just saw you orgasm twice, we've made love, and now you're lying here in my arms naked – and you're being shy? You're gloriously beautiful, love."

"Thank you, Edward."

He turned toward me, "No, love, thank you. You asked me before where I lived. I think now I know. I'm alive when I'm with you. You make me feel alive."

I snuggled in closer to him and ruffled my fingers through the smattering of hair on his chest. We fell into a light sleep then.

We grew cold a short time later and crawled underneath the covers. That necessitated another round of lovemaking. I was a lucky girl.

Edward POV

_What the hell was that beeping?_ I was having a glorious dream and it involved me and a beautiful brown-haired, brown-eyed princess and we were making love for hours on end and it did _not_ involve any incessant beeping.

I opened one eye and looked around. My arm was thrown protectively over said beautiful brown-haired, brown-eyed princess – my lovely Isabella – _in my very own bed_ and I listened again. My cell phone was chirping at me. What the hell? Can't people even have the common decency to let people sleep? It was Saturday and I was looking forward to a little more sleep as I hadn't slept much during the night. A certain princess had kept me up – in more ways than one – a lot of the night.

I got up without disturbing Isabella and reached over to my cell phone on the table beside the bed. Oh, fucking hell – the market in Japan was going to the dogs at a great rate of speed – and taking some of our products with it. I'd have to go into the office to sort this mess out. Crap!

Well, hopefully I could get my ass to the office, sort things out and be back home with Isabella before 9 a.m. as it was – I checked my watch – 5 a.m. now. I took some clothes with me and took a shower in a guest room down the hall so I didn't disturb my sleeping princess. I stopped in the kitchen and had one of the staff prepare a breakfast tray for her.

With all our activities during the night, I expected Isabella to sleep for quite a while and not even notice my absence. I left her breakfast tray on the coffee table in front of the couch in my suite. In case she did wake up early, she'd have breakfast and know I'd be back soon. With that, I was out of the house and on to the office to sort out the mess.

Bella POV

As I woke the morning after, I found myself in Edward's massive king-size bed alone – the scent of him still on the pillow next to me. I called out, "Edward?" There was no response.

There was a tray of croissants and fruit juice on the low table in front of the blue couch.

I slipped on my blouse I found folded next to the bed and went over to the tray. I picked up a croissant and began nibbling it, waiting for Edward to return. After waiting approximately a half hour with no sign of him, I thought I should get dressed in the clothing from my overnight bag and go searching for him.

Once in the main part of the house, I found Esme getting ready to go out to the garden. I asked, "Where is Edward?"

"Oh!" she said, "He's gone into the office."

"Do you have someone available who can drive me home?"

"Of course, dear."

I didn't let the tears fall then – I waited until I was home and in the shower. That little niggling doubt of suspicion had become full-blown. The flowers always delivered to my home, stolen kisses behind closed doors, dinners always at Edward's home – never out in public, no public declarations of love – I was tired of being Edward's "dirty little secret."

**Author's Notes: Well...holy crow...there's a cliffie for you! What do you think will happen next? I always love reading your reviews and thank you for reading. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream.  
This chapter was an absolute wench for me to write as I don't deal with conflict very well in my own life - sorry for the delay!**

Chapter 6 – Home Is Where Your Heart Is

Edward POV

As Sam drove me back home at around 10:30 a.m. that Saturday morning, I half-hoped, half-prayed Isabella was still there. Perhaps she was in the garden, deep in conversation with my mother about something. Maybe she was down by our stretch of beach, walking along the water, just enjoying the morning. I called her cell phone which went straight to voice mail. I left her a quick message, telling her I was sorry I was late and I'd be home shortly. I mentally kicked myself for not leaving her a note. I know how involved things can get at work and how involved _I _can get with work – what the hell was I thinking? Obviously I wasn't. Dammit.

I rushed into my suite as soon as we pulled up to the house. The bed was freshly made, the breakfast tray was gone, discarded clothing was picked up and put in the hamper – not a thing was out of place – exactly the way I liked it. It was as if Isabella had never been there. Where the hell was she and why wasn't she answering my phone calls – as I was now trying her once again and it again went to voice mail.

I heard some footsteps on the carpet behind me. It was Jasper, my level-headed brother. He said simply, "She's gone."

After turning to look at him like he'd grown another head out of his neck, I replied, "Well, I can see that."

And then in walked the whirlwind known as Alice Brandon. Walking was an understatement – I think stomping would've been a more appropriate term. She stomped right up to me and slapped me in the face. "What the hell, Alice?" I asked.

I remember Isabella saying I had intimidated her in the past. That obviously wasn't the case with Alice – obviously I didn't intimidate her at all. She was right up in my personal space – as much as she could be anyway – she was much shorter than I was – but like I said, intimidating in her own right.

"You have hurt my best friend, asshole, and I am not putting up with it for one more minute! She may not be here to defend herself right now, but I am and I'm going to. You've been treating her like your dirty little secret and I'm sick of it," she yelled at me.

"Alice, hang on. What are you talking about?" I glanced over at Jasper, but obviously he wasn't going to be any help in this situation and he was willing to give his girlfriend free reign.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, dickhead. You say you want to be with Bella and romance her and all that other bullshit. And that's all well and good. But then what do you do? You send her flowers – to the house. To the house, Edward. What the fuck is that about? Who the hell is ever going to see them? Who even knows you sent them? At least Emmett has the common decency to send them to the office, even if she didn't want those flowers."

Oh hell, I'd forgotten about those flowers. She was right about that. I remember her setting them on Lauren's desk so other people could enjoy them as well. Was I a bigger douchebag than my brother?

"And then," Alice barely paused for a breath, "you only kiss her behind closed doors. What the hell? I'm sure 99.9 percent of the people at your company don't even know you and Bella are having a relationship as you certainly don't publicize it. Are you afraid of what will happen if you break up or something? Why don't you ever take her out in public? When you have dinner together, she's always coming here. Don't you think she'd like to be seen by others on your arm? I know she cares about you a lot, although at this moment, I can't figure out why. Right now, I'd like to punch you in your junk. Aren't you proud of her? Don't you want to be seen with her? Are you ashamed of her? You are a fucking tool, Edward, and you piss me off."

"Alice," I said in reply, "Of course I'm not ashamed of Isabella. I am very proud of her. She's the most beautiful person in the world to me. I love her beyond reason. I suppose I'm just…scared."

She put her hand on my arm then and I was hoping her earlier violent episode was over. "Edward," she said as she looked at me, "it's ok to be scared – but get the hell over it already! None of us have a crystal ball. We don't know what's going to happen in our relationships a year from now or five years from now. I think you and Bella have a good start on something special and I don't want you to screw it up so badly that she'll never see you again."

_Oh…had I done that already?_

I asked her, "Where is she?"

Alice sighed and said, "She's gone."

"Yeah," I said a bit tersely, "I heard that already," as I looked at Jasper again. "Where did she go?"

"If I tell you, Edward, you have to promise me something. If you go there to try to get her back, you will not screw this up. Bella wants to be loved, cherished and protected just like every other woman of value."

I nodded dumbly as no words could make it past the lump in my throat. That was exactly what I wanted for Isabella and I'd been a stupid fool. I'd been holding on to my workaholic behavior for so damn long that I didn't know any other way to act. I'd meant it wholeheartedly when I'd told Isabella that she made me feel alive. The work paled in comparison. In this moment, I could see exactly what I wanted in my future – Isabella, trips abroad, children. The work would always be there. I could hire more people to do some of the things I'd been doing. I could learn to let go. Now I just needed to convince Isabella to come back to me.

"Edward?" Alice's voice brought me back to my present reality.

"Yes, Alice?"

"You're not going to screw this up, are you? Because if I find out you do, me punching you in the junk will be the least of your worries," she affirmed.

I smiled at her and said, "No, Alice, I'm not going to screw this up. Now, please, tell me where she is so I can bring her back home."

She still looked at me warily but said, "She went back to Forks for the week. She needed a vacation from your dumb ass, apparently."

This struck me as funny and I laughed out loud. Alice rolled her eyes and said, "You're really weird, Edward."

"Yeah, I know," I replied. "But now I have a lot to do, so could you two be on your way? I have to pack, get a flight ready…."

Jasper interrupted my speech, "Edward, Alice and I already packed for you. Your bag is ready to go on the other side of your couch."

A wicked gleam came into Alice's eye and she grinned as she said, "Oh yes, packing for you and going through your underwear drawer was like touching the Shroud of Turin!" Now it was my turn to roll my eyes! Women! She just giggled over my reaction.

"And," Jasper continued, "we already booked you first-class on a commercial flight to Seattle that leaves at 1. So you'd best get yourself to the airport. You also have a hotel booked in Seattle when you arrive. You need to have a clear head when you see Isabella. Plus you have a bit of a drive ahead of you."

At that, Alice handed me a Google map from the Seattle airport to Forks. She also handed me a hand-drawn map of the town of Forks showing me where Isabella's father, Police Chief Charlie Swan, lived.

I looked at Alice and asked, "Are you going to tell Isabella I'm coming?"

She looked up at me and said, "No, I won't. I want her to be surprised. But you have to be sincere and tell her what you're feeling in your heart, Edward. She has to know you love her without a doubt – not just when you're out of New York City – and that you're willing to demonstrate that no matter where you are."

Jasper said in parting, "And, dude, don't worry about the office. Shelly, Angela and I will take care of whatever comes up. We will live without you for a week. Take some time off – run away from home. Only check your cell phone once a day – not every 30 seconds like normal."

My flight was uneventful so I had a lot of time to think. I did want Isabella in my life. I wanted that right along with humanity's other basic needs of food, clothing and shelter. She was a necessity in my life. I prayed she would take my dumb ass, as Alice called it, back.

I had been so very stupid. I'd taken the image of the company upon myself and projected that out to the world and hadn't been thinking about what I wanted. But truthfully, Cullen International and Edward Cullen were two different entities. Cullen International was a publicly-traded company which made a multitude of products to satisfy customer's demands. Edward Cullen was a man desperately in love who would go to wherever the love of his life was to beg her to take him back when he screwed up – on my knees if I had to – I wasn't above that.

Isabella did deserve to be taken out and shown off to the world at large and/or at least New York City. I could take a few lessons from Jasper. He was doing that with Alice and things were working out great for them. They were absolutely nuts about each other. He sent her flowers at work, had bought her some jewelry, went out to numerous dinners and clubs, and probably even took her for some carriage rides in Central Park for crying out loud.

Once I landed in Seattle and was settled in my hotel room, I called to various motels in Forks. Most of them were full. What the hell? Apparently some popular book series had been written about the area and fans had been coming from every place around the globe to visit the tiny town. The last place I called, the helpful woman gave me the name of the motel that was at La Push Beach. I scored the last room with a queen-size bed available. Even I can change and squeeze into that size of bed. It wasn't as luxurious as my normal king-size, but for Isabella, I could do most anything.

I dressed in jeans and a cream thick cable-knit sweater, drove to Forks, and arrived at the home of Chief Swan. There was a police cruiser in the driveway. I looked at my watch and saw it was around lunchtime. Maybe Isabella was with him! I got out of the car and made my way up the front steps. Then I nervously knocked on the door.

The front door was opened by a man almost my height with the same color hair as Isabella and a mustache. "Can I help you?" he asked as he looked me up and down.

"Hello," I said. "I'm Edward Cullen. I'm looking for Isabella Swan."

"Huh," he replied. "Well, she's not here right now. Do you want to come in? Bella's told me about you and there's some things I need to say to you."

"Certainly, sir." No use arguing with a man who has a gun on his hip.

He shut the door behind me and I followed him into his kitchen with painted yellow cabinets. It was a cheerful enough space and I could imagine Isabella growing up here.

"Have a seat," Charlie said as he motioned to the chair opposite him. His lunch of a frozen entrée was on the table. "I wasn't expecting company for lunch."

I said, "Oh, it's no problem."

"So," Chief Swan said gruffly, "Bells tells me that you're her boyfriend in New York." A secret thrill ran through me. _She actually told her father I was her boyfriend?_ "But she also told me you haven't been treating her right, Edward. I don't appreciate that for my daughter. My daughter deserves the best."

"Yes," I responded. "I agree wholeheartedly. That's why I'm here, sir – to beg her forgiveness. I haven't been acting as gentlemanly as I should. I've taken some time to reevaluate my priorities and now realize that Isabella is to be my number one priority instead of work. I've been a workaholic most of my life and need to make some changes. Hopefully she will listen to me and take me back."

Chief Swan took another bite of his meal and said, "Please – call me Charlie. Bells is a pretty level-headed girl, although somewhat stubborn. I think she'll hear you out if she thinks you're sincere."

I smiled and said, "Thank you, Charlie. Would you please tell me where she is so I can work on getting her back?"

"Sure, Edward. She's walking down on First Beach at La Push. You probably saw the sign for La Push when you were driving into town."

"I did," I replied.

I got up to leave. Charlie reached over to shake my hand. "Let me know how things go," he said. I assured him I would.

I drove my rental car to La Push and found my motel easy enough – it was the only one there. I placed my luggage in my room, then walked out to the beach. The sky looked like it was threatening to begin raining at any moment and the wind had picked up right out here on the Pacific Ocean.

I spotted a lone figure walking on the beach. She needed to be inside as it was cold out here. She was wearing jeans and a hoodie sweatshirt.

"Isabella!" I called out. The name was caught by the wind and snatched up toward the sky seemingly as soon as it left my mouth.

I jogged in her direction and soon caught up with her. There's no way she couldn't have heard my approach as the stones clattered under my shoes.

I gently took her elbow in my hand and said her name again, "Isabella."

She stopped walking immediately and wrenched her elbow out of my grasp. She said in a measured tone, "What do you want, Edward?"

"I want you," I replied.

"Well, you certainly have a difficult time showing that. I suppose if I hadn't smartened up and left, I could've been your dirty, little secret for years."

"No, Isabella…" I attempted to interject.

"No what?" she yelled, turning now to face me. I could see her beautiful face was streaked with tears.

"I don't want you to be my dirty, little secret at all. I was a fool for doing that. I was scared, Isabella. I didn't know where Cullen International left off and Edward Cullen began. I've taken a good, long look at what I've been doing with my life. That's not how I want to live anymore."

Isabella said through her tears, "No, Edward, don't. Go back to New York. Go back to the company you're successfully running. I understand its importance to you. It's what you want and need in your life. I was just a speed bump on your road to success."

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair and implored, "Isabella, please. That is not how I feel about you at all."

"What the hell was all that secretive stuff about?" she demanded.

I took her hand in mind and thankfully, she let me continue to hold it. "I saw how you were with the press in Chicago, love. You were terrified of them. I didn't want to subject you to more of that in New York. When we start dating publically, the press will be all over both of us like vultures. Are you prepared for that?"

She chewed on her bottom lip in indecision for a bit, so I steamed full speed ahead. I dropped to my knees in front of her and just like a really bad movie, the sky unleashed a torrent of rain on First Beach. Fan-fucking-tabulous. Well, I wasn't going without a fight, dammit. She was going to hear me out.

"Love, I'm not ashamed of you. I want to be with you in every way possible. I am truly sorry for how things have gone between us. I do want to take you out and show you off to the world. If you see me getting all workaholic again, you need to tell me. Please, Isabella, tell me you forgive me."

I chanced a glance up at her through my lashes to see the rain had soaked her clean through and she was standing in front of me with her teeth chattering. _Oh holy hell – what was I doing?_ I was on my knees, apologizing to the love of my life when clearly she needed to be inside, warm and dry.

I shot up off my knees, scooped up Isabella in my arms and ran through the rain and wind to my motel room. It seemed she was even colder by the time we arrived at the motel. She was shaking uncontrollably as her teeth continued to chatter.

Once inside the motel room, I stood her up near the bathroom and started the shower. "Isabella," I said gently, "you need to get in the shower to get warm." She looked at me warily. Did I need to beg her here as well? "Please, love? You're freezing and your clothes are soaked clean through."

I helped her remove her clothing as she was shivering so badly she could barely do it herself. There was nothing sexual about it. She needed to get warm and I wanted to help her toward that goal. As soon as she was undressed, she went into the bathroom and I shut the door behind her, hoping to hold the heat and steam in there as long as possible.

I took off my wet clothing as well. From my suitcase, I got out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants for Isabella. I knew they would be too big for her, but they would keep her warm. Once the shower shut off, I told Isabella dry clothing was waiting for her just outside the door.

I got into the bed to warm it up for her. I heard the bathroom door open and then close again quickly. Finally she emerged – looking so damn cute in my clothing I wanted to grin at her, but I knew now wasn't the time or place.

"Come, Isabella," I said to her softly, as I lifted up the bed covers on her side of the bed. She looked at me dubiously. "Please be reasonable, love. You're freezing and need to get warm. I'm not going to touch you inappropriately."

This seemed to appease her as she crossed the room and got into the bed beside me. I drew her into my arms as I knew body heat would be the best thing to warm her up. She snuggled closer to me as she drew from my warmth and was soon asleep.

I knew our discussion wasn't fully over, but she was at least sleeping with me again – at the moment. My hands ran down the length of her hair until I, too, fell blissfully asleep.

**Author's Note: Thank you, as always, for reading. Leave me a review if you'd like!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream.**

Chapter 7 – Forgiveness

Bella POV

I was dreaming – I had to be. I was so cold. It felt as though thousands of tiny needle-like raindrops were piercing my skin over and over. My teeth were chattering; I was shivering. Then I was enveloped in something warm, something comforting, something that smelled like…Edward? _What the fuck?_ I startled myself awake.

I rolled my eyes around to assess my situation. I appeared to be in some motel room, firmly encased in Edward's arms with his hands running soothingly through my hair, my body snugly up against his. The earlier events of the day came crashing back in with amazing clarity.

I pulled my head back so I could look at his face. Concern showed in every feature as he whispered to me, "Are you warm enough now, Isabella?"

"Um, yes," I replied.

He reached around to cup my jaw in his hand and said, "Truly, love, I am sorry for any pain I caused you. I was an idiot and didn't treat you with the respect you deserve. I hope you can forgive me. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Well," I sighed, "since you seem to do fine out of the city, I will consider a conditional forgiveness. When we get back to the city, we'll see how you do in real life."

He replied, "I think that's more than fair." Then he moved his lips closer to mine and kissed the corner of my mouth.

And I was supposed to remember how to think now? He didn't know how lethal his kisses actually were and I wasn't about to tell him.

I lay my head back on the pillow and looked over at Edward. He said, "If you promise not to go anywhere, I believe I saw a latte place a little way down the road. What would you like? I'll go get you something to warm you up on the inside."

I sat up and requested a chai tea and he got out of bed to do my bidding. Yes, he was on "probation," but I couldn't resist staring at his ass as he slid into his jeans. As Edward opened the door to go outside, I could see it was still raining, although not quite the downpour it was earlier. I lay back down contentedly, enjoying our shared body heat still warming the bed.

When Edward returned, it startled me. I must've fallen asleep again. Soon, he was protectively leaning over me. "I'm back, love," he said. Then he kissed the corner of my mouth again. It was enough to drive a woman absolutely crazy.

As I drank my tea and he drank his coffee, I asked him what time it was. He said around 3:30 in the afternoon. I mused I should get up and get back to Charlie's so I could get his dinner started. "So early?" he wondered.

"You still need to take me back to my truck. I need to get into some of my own clothes as I'm sure my own aren't dry enough yet. Knowing you, you probably didn't make any dinner plans in the booming metropolis of Forks. I'm cooking dinner anyway, so I'm assuming you're going to eat at the Swan residence. So, I need to go to the grocery store."

He grinned happily at me and said, "Well then, let's go!"

I looked back at him and asked, "Edward, have you ever been to a grocery store?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then said cheerfully, "Nope!"

I hauled myself out of the bed and found my shoes that were still squishy, but would have to do for now – at least until I got to Charlie's. "Well, this will be an experience," I said.

Soon enough, my truck was parked back in my dad's driveway, I was dressed in dry clothing, my hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and I was riding in the passenger seat beside Edward in his rented Volvo. _Who the hell rents a Volvo?_ Apparently Edward Cullen, that's who. We arrived at the Thriftway grocery store – the only true grocery store in town – which was alongside Olympic Outfitters, both owned by the Newton family.

I decided to control the grocery cart so Edward could gawk at the items stocked on the shelves. He wasn't kidding – this was a totally new experience for him. I wanted to giggle at his almost childlike wonder, but then we turned the corner to the next aisle and almost ran into Mike Newton who was stocking a shelf.

"Bella!" he exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since high school!" He pulled me in for a hug and I could've sworn I heard a sharp intake of breath from Edward beside me.

"How have you been? Where are you living now?" Mike kept on with the questions.

Mike looked almost exactly like he did in high school – blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, still built like he could play on the football or basketball teams. I responded, "Hey Mike! I've been good. Alice Brandon and I moved to New York. In fact," gesturing to Edward, "this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Mike Newton. Mike and I went to high school together."

I looked on as the two men silently sized each other up. Oh Lord, here comes the pissing contest. Edward politely shook Mike's hand. Just to get the story straight, Mike was _never_ my boyfriend in high school. He followed me around a bit like a puppy dog when I first moved to the area, but the novelty quickly wore off.

"So, Bella," Mike was speaking again, "you look fantastic!"

And in that split second of me thinking of replying that I was caught in a pounding rainstorm at La Push earlier in the day, Edward's lips were claiming mine and his arms were around me, pulling me to him. What was he doing – going all caveman in the middle of the only proper grocery store in Forks? Ooooo…not that his lips didn't feel very nice – moving over mine. Soon I was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen.

Edward finally released me. I looked around for Mike who was no longer standing with us. I looked up at Edward and said, "Edward, what the hell are you doing?"

He replied, "Your friend was leering at you. I decided it was time to show him you are mine, Isabella."

"You don't need to make a scene at the only grocery store in Forks! Besides, it sounds a little caveman to me," I said.

His lips were near my ear and his velvet voice whispered, "Do you want me to drag you back to my cave by your hair and have my wicked way with you?"

I did have to giggle then. I slapped him playfully on the chest and replied, "Seriously, Edward! Don't drag me by my hair – that hurts."

His arm was still around my waist as he was whispering in my ear, "Does that mean I can have my wicked way with you if I don't drag you by your hair?"

"You're still on probation, mister."

To that, he reached up and pulled on my ponytail gently so that my lips were turned up to meet his. He gave me another light kiss. We then continued our grocery shopping without incident.

Dinner at Charlie's was nice. I was surprised at how well Edward and my dad got along – once my dad realized Edward really did love me and was looking out for my best interests. Edward didn't "talk down" to my dad because he made less money than he did or lived in a small town rather than New York City.

After dinner, Edward and I decided to go for a drive. I promised to show him my old high school and any other places Alice and I used to hang out, which weren't too many. But it got us out of the house so if we wanted to talk, we could, and my dad could watch his baseball game on his flat screen television in peace.

We'd driven around for a bit when we finally stopped in the well-lit parking lot of the still-open Thriftway. We weren't going back inside, but it was the perfect place to talk. I'd been keeping up a never-ending commentary about places Alice and I had went in our high school days and was now ready to talk about my future – a future that hopefully included Edward.

Edward shut off the car engine and turned sideways in his seat to look at me. He took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. Then he kept it firmly encased in his larger hands.

"Edward," I started, "we need to talk about us."

"OK," he agreed with a smile.

"I don't expect you to reorder your entire world just because of me. I know your company is very important to you and I still expect you to give it the attention it deserves. But I would like to be a part of your life too. I'm sure we can work out the details of that somehow. I just don't like feeling like a dirty, little secret in your life."

His eyes looked into mine and he replied, "I know, love. I can't begin to tell you how wrong that was. It was originally to shield you from the press, but we should've talked about it. And I never gave you that opportunity. I'm so sorry. I'll apologize for that for the rest of my life for screwing up so badly."

"Edward, I don't want you to keep apologizing. I just want us to make a new start." I wiggled my hand out of his grasp and moved it to place it on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my warmth. He seemed to make a hum of contentment. "Edward?"

He opened his eyes again and said, "Yes, love?"

"I want to go back home. I miss Alice and I can't wait to see you in action now that you know how I feel."

"You won't regret it. I promise you that. I didn't say I would be perfect at every opportunity, but I'll definitely make a concentrated effort. Just know that I love you, Isabella."

I then asked, "And you'll help me…with the press?"

"Of course, love," he said as he pulled me to him for a kiss that took my breath away. Once we came up for air, he continued, "You don't need to tell them every intimate detail. But I won't ever deny that I'm dating you. I don't want you to wake up some morning and read some ridiculous story in the newspaper where I said I was dating someone else. It will only be you. You'll normally be with me, so I wouldn't deny the facts."

Then he drew his head back and looked at me a bit more. "You look a bit tired. Are you ready for bed?" I had to admit that I was. "I wish you would let me take you back to the motel room and worship your body all night long to show you how much I love you and long for you. But I'll take you back to Charlie's. Can I come back in the morning for breakfast?"

This – _this_ was the Edward I'd longed for and knew was under the exterior. The one who could make me feel like a puddle of goo just by something he said. "Of course. I hope you'll be getting our flight arrangements settled so we can head back to Seattle in the morning."

We kissed once more in the car in Charlie's driveway before Edward left. I loved the feel of Edward's arms around me.

I kissed my dad on the cheek as he was still sitting in front of the television with his baseball game blaring. I told him Edward and I would most likely be leaving in the morning back to New York. He said, "Aww, Bells, you know I'll miss you. It gets pretty lonely around here without you."

I gave him an impulse hug and then headed off to bed. I slept pretty well most of the night, then I woke up and got lonely for Edward. I didn't dare call or text him in the middle of the night. I found I still had his t-shirt and sweatpants that he loaned me from earlier in the day. I put those on and found they still smelled of him. It was so comforting, I fell right back to sleep.

The next morning, it was raining again. This was Forks, after all. I got up, took a shower, and dressed quickly. I made sure my suitcase was packed and ready to go when Edward arrived. Then I headed downstairs to make breakfast for my dad and Edward.

Just as I was finishing up with the French toast and putting the syrup in the microwave to warm, I heard the Volvo in the driveway. Soon, my dad was letting Edward through the door. As I went to greet Edward and kiss him good morning, I noticed he brought me another chai tea – so very thoughtful – my dad pulled the French toast, bacon, syrup, and orange juice to the table.

We had an entertaining breakfast. Charlie told us stories about the guys who worked at the station with him. He also talked about this famous book series that had been written about the area and these hordes of women who wanted to pose for a picture with him. I had to giggle, imagining my dad as a celebrity.

Edward said he'd been in contact with Shelly and she had secured tickets for us to fly back to New York at 2 p.m. today. My dad had to leave for work soon. I told him I'd clean up from the breakfast dishes, as he still hadn't installed a dishwasher after all these years.

He shook Edward's hand and said, "Take care of my girl." Edward replied that he had every intention of doing that very thing. Then Charlie pulled me in for a hug. "I'll miss you, Bells. Love you. Give Alice a hug for me," he said gruffly.

"I will, Dad. Love you, too," I replied, tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes. Thank goodness he ended the emotional moment for us as he strode to the front door, put his gun belt around his waist, gave us a wave, and was out the door without another word.

Edward pulled me into his arms in a moment. "Are you all right, love?" he asked gently. I just nodded silently, but buried my face in his shirt. My tears flowed for a few minutes as he stroked my back, soothing me.

Finally, I could speak. "My dad and I aren't big on emotional displays. I think it's just been a while since I've been back to Forks, so I've missed him a lot." Edward kissed me gently and wiped my tears with the pads of his thumbs. "OK," I said, "let's get this kitchen cleaned, then we'll get on the road."

Surprisingly, Edward was very helpful around the kitchen, even though I figured he hadn't spent much time in one. I think it was just because he liked order. He was good about putting things in their proper place. We finished and locked the front door behind us as we left. Then we were on the road back to Seattle.

I pointed out some places of interest on the way back, such as Crescent Lake where Alice and I had gone swimming numerous times, Bella Italia in Port Angeles where Alice and I went with some now nameless boys on prom night _(holy cow – was that a growl I heard emanating from Edward's chest?)_, and the ferries that would take you to Canada.

We arrived in Seattle to (not surprisingly) more rain. They were really socked in with heavy fog. As we turned in the rental car and were shuttled back to the airport, the air seemed rather quiet to me. I had seen how volatile Edward could get at his brother, so I wasn't sure if I should say anything about the possibility of flights getting out in this weather.

When we entered the airport, chaos seemed to be apparent. There were people everywhere – standing, sitting, sleeping. As Edward led me by the hand toward our appropriate airline counter, I chanced a glance at one of the large screen read-outs of arrivals and departures. Oh hell, every flight had been delayed or cancelled due to the weather.

Since Edward always flies first class if he's not flying on his own plane, he was able to walk right up to the ticketing agent. "Good afternoon, ma'am," he said.

"Hello sir," the now slightly flustered agent replied as she gazed at Edward.

"What seems to be the problem? We have a flight scheduled for 2 p.m. to New York." Edward gave her our ticketing information.

"Sir, no flights are departing Seattle today due to the weather. I see you are booked in our first class section, though. At this time, we are prepared to offer you a night's accommodation in a nearby hotel and food vouchers for the inconvenience."

Edward's glance flickered over to me for a brief moment and said, "Hmm…well, that will have to do. I'm glad I had no urgent need to get back to New York today. I do hope the weather cooperates tomorrow, though."

The agent looked at both of us and addressed Edward again, "Are you traveling together?"

Edward's arm was around me at once as he replied, "Yes."

Her brief disappointed look was replaced with a smile as she said, "That will make it easier to get you a room – one instead of two."

Once again, Edward's gaze flicked to mine. Was he looking for – _permission?_ I'd placed him on probation until we got back to New York so I could see how we fared in front of people we knew. _Crap._ Why does life have to be so friggin' complicated?

Edward was addressing the agent again, "We won't need food vouchers. Just the room is fine. We can find meals on our own."

"Thank you, sir," she responded, as she handed over the room information. It was for a nearby hotel with easy access to several restaurants and a shopping mall.

Soon, we were in a taxi, heading away from the airport to the designated hotel. Once in the room, we saw it was furnished with two queen-size beds. I figured we'd deal with sleeping arrangements later. Right now, I needed lunch!

We headed over to the shopping mall and ate in the food court. It was surprisingly good and filling. Then we each decided to do a little shopping on our own. Edward headed one direction and I headed off in another. We arranged to get back together in about two hours.

As I began walking away from Edward, I felt my phone vibrate for a text message. I took it out and looked at the display:

_You do have the nicest ass. ILY. – EC_

I knew I was blushing furiously. And I certainly wasn't going to turn around to give him the satisfaction of him seeing me blush. I jabbed in a message of my own and pressed "send:"

_Yours is pretty nice, too. I checked yesterday. – BS_

Let him deal with that and try to figure out when I checked out his ass. And now that he's effectively turned my insides to jelly again, I'd arrived in front of a Victoria's Secret store. Well, Mr. Cullen, let's see what we can tease you with.

I purchased a matching bra and panty set in black with hot pink ribbon threaded through it. Since he also seemed to like me in blue, I found a royal blue corset and panty set and got that as well.

I shopped in some other stores as well, picking up some things for Alice and some other girls at work and then met Edward back at the designated spot.

Edward's eyes widened immediately when he saw me coming toward him. He stood up to greet me and kiss me on the cheek. "Isabella," he said, "are you trying to kill me?"

"Why would you say that?" I wondered aloud. He pointed to the distinctive pink and white striped bag from Victoria's Secret. _Oh crap – the bag._ I wish I could've hidden it away so he wouldn't have known. "That's for…um…later."

His voice was low against my ear, "Isabella, how much later?"

"Um…"

**Author's Note: Well, I've left you on the edge of a cliff. What should Bella do...give in or make Edward sweat it out until New York? Let me know when you review. I love to hear your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream!**

Chapter 8 – Back To You and Me

Edward POV

_My voice was low against her ear, "Isabella, how much later?"_

"_Um…"_

As I was waiting for Isabella to return to our designated meeting spot, I thought about the night before. I had done a bit of work by email once I left her at her father's. Then I went to bed. Sometime in the middle of the night, I couldn't sleep. I really wanted nothing more than to talk to Isabella, but I didn't dare wake her. She would think I was a nut or a stalker. Pathetic as I was, I had retrieved her now-dry hoodie out of the bathroom and placed it beside me on the pillow. I felt a calm come over me and I was able to go right back to sleep.

When I saw Isabella coming toward me with her shopping bags, I could spot that distinctive pink and white striped bag from a mile away. I groaned inwardly. _Holy hell!_ Why was I so nice back at the airport to the ticketing agent? The damn weather was keeping me from New York and the chance to prove myself to Isabella again. My mind was running rampant at all the things that bag could contain and I couldn't wait to see them on the most delectable woman I'd ever laid eyes on.

My first thought was to run her out of the mall, take her back to our room, beg her to let me make love to her until she finally broke – but I knew I was on some sort of probation with her. Dammit – I knew in my mind I'd never screw up like this again. This was killing me.

"It's ok, love," I finally said. "You don't have to answer now. Do you want to go back to the hotel, get rid of our bags, and pick out a restaurant for dinner? If the weather clears, our new flight should leave at 10 tomorrow morning." She agreed and we were soon on our way.

There was a fine restaurant in the hotel, so we decided to eat there. We both ordered steak as that was one of their specialties. During dinner, I told Isabella there was a benefit dinner coming up for a local hospital next week that I wanted her to attend with me. This would be our first official date as a couple, at least in the public eye. There would be no turning back after this. I caressed her hand on top of the table and assured her I'd be right beside her, facing the press. She smiled weakly. I knew the first time would be the most difficult; after that, I felt she would be a pro at it.

After dinner, we discovered a nightclub inside the hotel with a jazz band. Several couples were dancing. I asked Isabella to dance with me and she agreed. It felt so good to hold her, especially with her arms wrapped around me as well. The past couple of days, it felt like she'd been withholding this part of herself from me. I knew I'd been the cause of that and I'd kicked myself many times over because of it.

Sue me, but the band began playing a very romantic song and I held Isabella even tighter to me. I gently brushed the hair away from her neck and bent my head down to begin placing kisses from her earlobe to the bottom of her neck. Then my mouth moved back up to her earlobe and I sucked on it a bit. A tiny moan escaped from her mouth. "Are you ok, love?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she whispered back. And suddenly she turned her head and was facing me. She looked deeply into my eyes and then her lips found mine. It seemed her kiss was unconsciously saying, _"I'm starting to trust you again, Edward – please don't leave me again,"_ to which my unconscious was furiously agreeing, _"Never!"_

"Do you want to go?" I asked in between our now almost breathless kisses. She nodded and I found the exit for both of us. We had to control ourselves in the lobby and elevator as there were other people with us, but I continued to hold Isabella tightly to my side, never letting her go.

Once inside our room, I pulled my beautiful girl inside, shut the door, and then backed her up against it. My lips claimed hers once again.

I was kissing my way down Isabella's neck hungrily once again when she breathlessly began saying my name. My lust-addled brain took a few moments to register this information. I finally responded, "Yes, love?"

"We need to stop."

Stop? Stopping was the last thing on my mind. I wanted to keep going – more kissing, more caressing, taking Isabella to one or both of the beds and ravishing her body. Still, I knew she was right. I knew she wasn't ready yet. _Fuck!_

"I know, Isabella. Forgive me yet again." My hands caressed down her sides and moved carefully away from her.

"It's ok, Edward. I was in the wrong as much as you," she responded as she cupped my jaw and looked into my eyes. "We probably should get some sleep." I agreed and we got ready for bed.

I apparently was sleeping like the dead and rolled over in the middle of the night. I ran into something soft. Isabella had apparently crawled into bed next to me sometime during the night. "Oh Isabella," I whispered as I drew her into my arms. She never awoke and I fell back to sleep myself.

In the morning, as I reached over Isabella to turn off the alarm clock, I saw my current position. I was protectively draped over her and her warm body was snuggled into mine with her back facing me, and good morning, Mr. Woody! As soon as Isabella woke up, there would be no way she couldn't feel my morning erection curving perfectly around her ass.

I gently untangled myself from Isabella and lay next to her on my back. My movement must've disturbed her sleep as she woke up soon after. She turned over and said, "Oh! Good morning, Edward. I meant to get out of your bed long before now. I was just…I don't know…missing the feel of you."

I ran my fingers along her jaw and said, "Love, you never have to apologize for that." I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, making sure to keep the bottom half of my body on my side of the bed. "Do you want to shower first?"

"Mmmm…no, I want to lay here and be lazy for a bit. When I get back to work, I have this task-master for a boss. He never lets me sleep in," she said.

I smiled wryly. "Well, hopefully he's on the way to not being such an overbearing asshole, Isabella. Please have faith."

She was suddenly hugging me with every ounce of strength she had and effectively pulling me back down onto the pillows. "Oh Edward, I didn't mean it. I was just teasing you. Please know that. I do have faith in you." Her kiss against my lips was much deeper than the quick one I had just given her.

"Love," I said when we finally came up for air, "you really are going to have to let me shower or we're not going to make it to that 10 o'clock plane. I will use every ounce of my persuasiveness that I have and getting back to New York to prove my worthiness to you won't matter so much."

She giggled and tried to struggle to get away from me. I was definitely up for this little battle. I was over her body in a second, like a mountain lion stalking my prey. She wasn't going anywhere, even though her hands were pushed against my chest. She squeaked out a little scream. I brought my face right down to hers and whispered to her, "Might I remind you, Miss Swan, you are the one who came to my bed in the middle of the night."

Her returning cheeky grin just about did me in. "You are far too dangerous for your own good, love," I told her as I kissed her again and then got out of bed. If she saw my resulting morning wood – well, it was her own fault. She was to blame. I went into the bathroom, shut the door, and turned on the shower spray. I was going to have to get rid of my Isabella-induced erection in the shower. I hoped I wasn't too loud about it.

After my shower, I dressed while Isabella took hers. She dressed in the bathroom and then we went to breakfast. While I was waiting for her to come out of the bathroom, I heard several airplanes take off, so I was glad about that. Not that I hadn't enjoyed our little bubble of being together, but we needed to get back to reality.

Our flight back home was uneventful. Sam met us at the airport and we dropped Isabella off at her apartment. Since we got back late East coast time, both of us were taking the next day off. I didn't ask Isabella if I could stay at her apartment. I figured she may need some time to decompress with Alice and have some "girl time." I never knew what girls talked about anyway and probably didn't want to know.

Bella POV

I left Edward the previous night with a sweet kiss on the lips and the promise to see him soon. I needed some girl time with Alice – I missed my best friend like crazy. I saw she left a note propped up on my pillow that said: "Wake me as soon as you get in. Love you." I quickly got into my pajamas and went into her bedroom.

"Alice," I said as I gently shook her awake.

Her eyes popped right open and she sat up. "Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you're home!" She reached up to me for a hug. Then she opened up the side of her covers nearest me and invited me inside. I knew she wanted to know all about my trip to Forks and how Edward had treated me, so I knew we'd be up for awhile. This was the perfect opportunity for snuggly girl talk.

Alice told me she'd threatened to punch Edward in the junk if he hurt me again. That got me laughing hysterically. I could just imagine his face when she said that. Then she asked how Charlie was. I told her he was doing fine and enjoying his newfound celebrity status, although rather confused by it. Then it was time to get down to the serious discussion.

I began, "I think Edward and I have really turned a corner during this trip, Alice. He was so sweet, caring and attentive – exactly everything I want him to be. He truly showed he adored and cherished me. However, I did put him on 'probation.' I told him I wanted to see how things went back here in the city. Things seem to be fine between us when we're out of town, but they get out of kilter when we're back on our home turf."

Alice replied, "I think that's fair. I do think Edward really loves you and wants to be with you. He just needs to curb his workaholic behavior to show my best friend she's the most fabulous thing in his life."

I hugged her again, smiled, and said, "No wonder I love you."

"Now," she questioned, "the really important thing is – what are you wearing to this upcoming benefit we're all going to?"

My mock shocked expression just made Alice giggle. I said, "I can't believe you didn't pick something out already!"

"Well, I kinda did, but didn't want you to get all bent out of shape about it." I pointed to myself and mouthed, "Me?" She playfully slapped me on the arm. "I'll show you tomorrow. Let's get some sleep, girlie. Some people have to work in the morning."

That night Alice and I ended up spooning together in her bed. It was nice feeling warm and loved. We normally didn't make a practice of sleeping together – it was just a warm and comfy place to be. Besides, if I was going to be groping anyone, it would be Edward. And I'm sure she'd rather be groping Jasper. We don't play for the other team.

In the morning, Alice was out of bed long before I was. My bleary eyes only caught the fact that my dress was red. She mentioned something about me being hopeless, but did leave me a chai tea on the nightstand and gave me a kiss me on the forehead on the way out the door. I woke up a couple of hours later to find light streaming in the windows. I microwaved my chai tea and it was good as new. I checked my cell phone and saw I had a text message from Edward:

_Morning, Love. I hope you slept well. Call me when you're awake._

I checked the clock in the kitchen. It was about 10:30 a.m. I'd almost slept the day away! I texted back:

_Morning! Of course! Be expecting a call soon._

He seemed thrilled to hear from me as we talked about everything and nothing at the same time for several hours. During our entire phone conversation, I never heard any tapping of a computer keyboard to indicate he was working. Finally, I gathered my courage and asked him what he was doing. He explained he'd been sitting in the garden at one point; at another, he'd gone to sit in a chair overlooking the water. He was eager for me to see the view from the back of the house – maybe at sunset some night.

At length, Edward asked, "Isabella, would you…do me the honor of going on a date on Saturday night?"

I replied, "I think that can be arranged. What did you have in mind?"

"I'll see if Shelly is able to get us tickets to _The Lion King._ Would you like that?"

_One of the most fabulous musicals ever!_ Would I! There was no hiding the smile that came to my face as I said, "Yes, I would love that!"

"And, love," he continued, "I'd like to pick you up for work in the morning, if you don't mind."

"OK. That would be great. I'll be ready. I suppose I should get some things done around here."

After we said our goodbyes, I took a shower, started a load of laundry, then looked at dinner options. Alice would be hungry by the time she got home. Thank goodness we kept our kitchen well-stocked.

The next morning, I was dressed in plenty of time for Edward to pick me up. He called my cell phone to let me know he was waiting for me downstairs. As I arrived in the lobby of my building, I looked outside. There stood the most gorgeous man in the world in a suit and tie – waiting for me. As soon as I reached him, his arms went around me and he kissed me gently on the cheek. "I missed you," he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you as well," I told him as he guided me to the waiting car with his hand behind my back. I said my greetings to Sam and we were off into the New York morning traffic. I expected Edward to start working on his laptop or something, but he just kept grinning goofily at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, love. I'm just drinking you in," he replied. Yeah, there might have been the tiniest bit of an eyeroll there. He kept my hand tucked firmly into his. I wasn't sure how to deal with this Edward. It almost seemed as though he had something up his sleeve, but I wasn't sure what it was.

Soon enough, we were at the Cullen building. Employees from all departments were streaming into the building lobby, coming in for another workday. I recognized several of them. We exited the car and were then in the lobby ourselves. I started walking toward the elevators, but Edward's hand gently closing around my arm stopped me. I looked at him questioningly and saw that his briefcase was sitting on the polished marble floor.

"Come here, Isabella," he said quietly, as he pulled me to him. _What the hell was he doing?_ And then I was being dipped back, Hollywood-style, with Edward's lips against my own. As if this man's kisses didn't make me dizzy enough, he had to add in sweeping me backward? I noticed, over the blood pounding in my ears, the lobby became deathly silent for a moment or two, then applause, hoots and hollers broke out. I could feel my face become hot – I knew I was blushing furiously.

Edward's lips moved a hairbreadth away from mine as he whispered to me, "Love, this is for your benefit more than theirs. I want you to know I'm not afraid to show anyone we are together. I am committed to you and only you. We've totally gone public. I love you, Isabella."

I was too stunned to speak. Thankfully, he let me back up so the blood could start flowing normally through my body again. It seemed our coworkers had begun moving on to their jobs. It appeared I'd just be staring at Edward for a few more moments as I remained in his arms.

"Have I rendered you speechless, love?" he finally asked.

"Possibly," I replied. He picked up his briefcase, took my hand in his, and guided both of us to the elevator.

By 10 a.m., two dozen long-stemmed red roses appeared in my office, courtesy of Edward. I went to his office immediately. "What are those?" I asked pointedly.

He was grinning boyishly again. There was no suppressing this man on a mission. He got up from his chair and came to stand beside me. "You aren't going to give those to Lauren for her desk, are you?"

"No," I said.

He reached around my waist and gave me another dizzying kiss. "Am I still on probation, love?"

"Pro…probation? Oh yes. Yes, you are," I finally got out. Damn him and his persuasive ways.

By the end of the week, news of Edward's actions in the lobby was buzzing all over the building. Apparently when Edward Cullen acts, people sit up and take notice. Lauren was practically swooning from the romantic gestures he was coming up with. Thankfully there was only that one "kissing in the lobby" episode. The others had been decidedly more low-key – roses, lunches either in or out of the office, heart-pounding kisses in either of our offices, sweet emails.

Our date night at _The Lion King_ was fantastic! We went to dinner first and then the performance. It was everything I could've hoped for and more. Edward's hand on my knee the entire night might've helped with the flushed sensation I was feeling.

On Sunday afternoon, I received a call from Edward. He informed me he needed to go to Florida for the week for a business meeting. He hoped to be back in time for the benefit dinner on Friday night. I hoped so, too, as that was to be our first "official" date as a couple. He told me normally he would want me to go with him, but he didn't trust this business owner as far as he could throw him, so he didn't want me involved in that. I appreciated that he wanted to keep me safe.

The next week at work wasn't quite as thrilling as the past week was – without Edward there. I received an occasional email from him when he wasn't busy dealing with this dreaded business owner. One day, a package arrived for me. The card attached read: _"Isabella, I hope you and Alice enjoy this. I'll always remember sharing a bit of Washington State with you. With love, Edward."_ When I opened the package, I saw he had sent me some Pacific Northwest salmon packed on dry ice. It made me want to cry because I missed him so much. Just because I'm from the Pacific Northwest doesn't mean I'm big on seafood, but Edward was so damn thoughtful – Alice and I were definitely feasting tonight!

By the time Friday rolled around, Jasper sent my "mopey ass" (and yes, those were his exact words) home at noon. He knew I needed to get ready for the benefit, but I barely wanted to attend if Edward wasn't going to be there. The last couple of days, I'd barely heard a peep from Edward. I knew he was working very hard with this business owner who was probably playing total hardball. And I knew Edward could play the same right back. The last thing I'd received from him was a text on my phone in the shape of a heart. Fuck this probation thing – I was crumbling from the inside. I needed and wanted Edward – more than anything else.

Alice came home soon afterward. She hauled us off to Enrique's again – God help us all. At least they fed me lunch while they tortured me! This time my nails were painted a blood red color to go with that little sliver of a dress I remembered seeing through very bleary eyes one morning. My hair was clipped up in the back without a multitude of little pins. Good thing – because if Edward showed up, I planned on getting it down in a hurry.

Once we were back home, I dialed Sam's cell phone to see how close to home they were. Great – voice mail. Why the hell didn't anyone pick up the damn phone anymore? I left him a message, though. I asked him if he was able to get Edward to the benefit and then us out of there later, if he would mind leaving Edward at my place. It seemed my lovely roommate was staying at the Cullen's for the weekend. Hussy – which I say with love, of course.

There was still no word from Edward as Alice slipped my short red Chelsey McLaren dress over my head. It was flared out at the bottom with a white petticoat slip and a slit up the back. I wore it with black stilettos which had ankle straps. Alice decided I looked adorable. I supposed outwardly, I did look nice, but inside, I was still missing Edward and only wanted to be in his arms.

We arrived at the benefit, where Jasper met us. "Have faith," he told me, in answer to my unasked question. Apparently I still looked pretty miserable. He was a master – as was Edward – at speaking to the press. They didn't have any interest in me at the moment, as I just appeared to be tagging along with Jasper and Alice. I looked over and saw Emmett with a beautiful blonde woman. That must be Rosalie Hale. They were speaking to the press as well.

After a round of drinks, we sat down to dinner. As they brought out the salad course, the seat next to me was still empty. I could barely eat past the lump in my throat. I was going to have to buck up and get over missing Edward. We could have a first "official" date some other time.

I was gazing miserably into my salad when I heard a quiet, "Bella," to my right. It was Jasper handing me his cell phone behind Alice's back. I looked up at him. "Apparently Edward's trying to text you and you don't have your phone."

Shit – my phone. I had left it in my haste of getting out of the apartment with Alice. I took Jasper's cell phone and looked at the display.

_Jasper, is Isabella with you? I need to speak with her._

I typed back: _Edward, it's Bella._

A moment later, a response: _For fuck's sake, love. Where is your phone?_

I responded: _At home. I forgot it._

Another text: _OK. I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late. I love you._

My response: _I love you, too._

I handed Jasper back his phone, which he mercifully just slipped back in his pocket without reading the messages. Not that we'd said anything crazy, but it was nice to know he wasn't going to read our exchange right here and now.

Our salad plates were cleared away and the uniformed staff were just getting ready to serve the main course when _my_ main course – Edward – came striding through the room to sit next to me. And then I smiled the first real one I believe I gave all week.

He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. He nuzzled his nose gently to my neck for a moment and whispered, "Oh love, I've missed you."

I murmured, "Me too."

Dinner progressed normally, but with a slight buzzing throughout my body, now that Edward's thigh was permanently up against mine. The way he kept rubbing my neck during the auction afterward was distracting.

All too soon, it was over. Now it was time for the press to descend. I was not looking forward to this part at all. Edward held me to his side and said, "It will be over soon, love."

The press all jockeyed for position, almost overwhelming us, especially since Edward hadn't been there before the dinner started. And then they finally took notice of me.

"Ma'am, what is your name?" _Bella Swan._

"What do you do?" _I'm the Assistant to the Chief Operations Officer at Cullen International._

"I see you're here tonight with Edward Cullen. What is your relationship with him?" _He is my boyfriend._

"Does he satisfy you in the bedroom?" _No comment._

Seriously? I looked at the troll that asked that last question and knew she had to be from some gossip rag. I then I walked toward the limo where Sam stood holding open the door. Edward was still firmly within the grasp of the reporters.

Sam said, "Good evening, Bella. Edward wanted to get here as quickly as possible. He was changing in the car on the way over."

I giggled and said, "Good to know. Everything a 'go' for later?"

"Definitely!" he affirmed with a smile.

Finally Edward joined me in the car and we were off. He looked at me and said, "You seemed to do extremely well there, love, until the end."

"Well, I figured your performance in the bedroom was none of their business."

"Oh," he said, "I agree. Good job, love." He smiled at me.

We arrived at my apartment building and Edward got out of the car with me to give me a kiss. I shut the car door behind me.

Edward's arms were around me and his lips were branding into mine – just the way I'd dreamed of all week. He felt so good. My hands were on his shoulders and then in his hair, tugging on it. Sometime during our kiss, Sam had driven away.

When we came up for air, Edward said, "Now where the hell did Sam go?"

"Edward," I said, smiling and grabbing his hand, leading him toward my building, "probation is over."

Understanding dawned on his face with a slow smile and we went into the building together.

**Author's Note: As always, let me know what you think, if you'd like. I love reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

**I could give you 1,001 excuses for why this chapter is late, but do you really want to hear those? I didn't think so. Let's get on with it!**

Chapter 9 – At Last

Edward POV

"_Edward," Bella said, smiling and grabbing my hand, leading me toward her building, "probation is over."_

_Understanding dawned on my face with a slow smile and we went into the building together._

Fucking finally! _Finally_ I've shown Isabella she can trust me! I wasn't going to screw up again. I knew Alice would have my balls in a vice grip. But right now I didn't want to think about Alice – my thoughts, mind, and hands were consumed with Isabella and my tongue was invading her mouth.

I didn't want to give her building security a free show in the elevator, so I kept my body shielding hers and continued to nip at her lips with mine. My hands were at her waist, pulling her ever-closer to me.

Once inside her apartment, I couldn't get close enough to the object of my desire. My fingertips skimmed along the edge of her collar, silently asking permission to go lower, as my mouth claimed hers again and again.

I got the impression she liked the sight of me in a suit as right after her apartment door closed, she pushed me up against the door and continued kissing me hungrily as her hands ran all over me. It seemed she quickly grew impatient with me wearing that suit, so she ran her hands underneath the shoulders of my jacket and slid it down my arms. Then her fingers deftly unbuttoned my shirt. I tried to keep my hands still, but I barely wanted to keep my hands off her for one moment. I was glad I had to dress hurriedly in the car on the way to the benefit earlier so I skipped cufflinks. Isabella's hands were running up and down my arms, freeing my body of my shirt, feeling like silk on my skin.

Her body seemed to hum in agreement as I encircled my arms around her and slowly unzipped her dress. As I continued my assault on her mouth and tongue – and she gave back just as good – her hands were running over the hot naked skin of my chest, causing me to falter a bit as it felt so damn good, but I needed to stay on task and pleasure her.

I walked Isabella backward and pinned her up against the back of the couch as I ghosted kisses down her neck and into her cleavage. My arms went around her to lift her up and I gently sat her on top of the couch. She was at a much better level now for me to taste her beautiful breasts.

My fingertips were back at her collar, which was now at a much lower angle due to me unzipping her dress. I wanted to be gentle, but I needed her so badly! My mouth claimed hers again, almost roughly, as I worked the red material down her body. She seemed to work her arms through the arm holes quickly so that her hands were back in my hair, pulling me closer to her. She wanted me just as much!

"Oh Isabella," I breathed as I started to chuckle lightly. Then I caught sight of her lovely breasts encased in a red strapless lace bra that had some fine sequin detailing along the edges. That chuckle died in my throat as wanton lust tore through me. My eyes snapped to hers. "Seattle?" I asked roughly. She nodded and brought my mouth back to hers once again. _Holy fuck!_ I wanted to send Victoria's Secret a well-worded thank you note, but not right now – maybe in about six weeks, when I was done ravishing Isabella's body.

My fingers quickly made their way to Isabella's nipples, tweaking them and making them harden under my touch. She was moaning and whispering my name through our kisses. I pulled the material down so her nipples were exposed and I brought one of my fingers to her mouth. "Suck, love," I whispered to her. She did, greedily. I took that finger and swirled it around one of her nipples. Then I followed with my wet mouth.

She had kicked off her shoes somewhere in the process and was now pulling me to her with her legs wrapped around my middle. I could feel her wet heat through her dress that was between us. She was attempting to create some friction any way she could. I kissed back up her neck, still palming her beautiful breasts, and breathed, "Love, am I frustrating you?"

"Yes," she said, which came out somewhere between a pant and a whine. I reached around her to unhook and remove that lovely bra. Then came the task of getting under all that white slip material to Isabella's center. She seemed to want to help, in the worst way. "Edward, please," she begged.

"Oh love, I'll get there. I just like enjoying you along the way," I teased. Finally, I lifted up the last of that frothy material and found the sexy accompaniment to that strapless bra – barely-there red panties with more fine sequin detailing. I looked back into her eyes and kissed her again. I asked with my voice low, "Did you wear these panties just for me, love?"

With a furious shake of her head, I slid my finger over her wetness with her panties still on. This elicited a deep groan from my love. I continued to kiss her deeply and nip at her earlobe occasionally until I finally pushed her panties aside and plunged one of my fingers into her wetness. That earned me a scream of pleasure. I brought that finger to my mouth and licked it clean.

"Love, take me to your bedroom. I want to taste you properly."

I fit Isabella close against me again and she guided me to her bedroom through more kisses. I set her on the floor for just a moment so I could remove her beautiful dress and then she was back in my arms. I could not get enough of her mouth and one of my hands was holding up her ass and the fingers from my other hand were trying to sneak their way into her wetness again. Then Isabella bit me gently on the right side of my neck where my neck met my shoulder. A pure jolt of adrenaline and lust shot through me. Was she a vampire in a previous life? I didn't know, but that shit was turning me on like crazy.

At that same moment, I believe there was a small ripping sound and those cute little red panties were nothing but a shred of fabric in my hand. I placed Isabella on the bed and worked my mouth down her body with my mouth and tongue, finally ending up exactly where I wanted to be – her delicious, dripping pussy.

My long fingers opened up her delicious folds and I plunged my tongue inside her. A moan of pure ecstasy came from deep within Isabella's throat. There was no way I was going to waste one drop of this pure honey coming from her, as I was bringing it out with my fingers and lapping it up with my tongue.

My tongue swirled furiously around her clit until I took it gently in my teeth and nipped at it. Isabella arched up off the bed and her hands flew to my hair, further assuring I wasn't going anywhere until she was satisfied. I wouldn't dream of it anyway, but I liked the thought that she had control over me for this brief moment of time when I was all hers. Who was I kidding? Ever since she'd walked into that conference room for that interview, I'd been doing whatever I could to be all hers.

The expression on Isabella's face as she rode out her orgasm was one of pure bliss. I was glad I had a front-row seat to experience that. At first, she clamped my face in between her thighs and then her body wanted to writhe around the bed in pure pleasure. I held her thighs to me and continued to lick and suck her as she continued to moan and scream in delight. When she finally begged off, I let go and then just kissed and nipped down her thighs.

When I heard Isabella say she needed me, I was instantly ramrod hard. Not that I wasn't hard when we came in the door, but I became harder when I heard those words fall from her lips – especially when I saw the look of love, lust, and desire all wrapped up in her eyes. I can't tell you what become of my pants, because the next thing I knew I was naked and hovering above her.

"Is this what you want, Isabella?" I breathed into her ear, kissing it.

"Yes, Edward," she answered back as she brought her arms around my neck and her legs wrapped around my ass. As I sank into her, she moaned in appreciation and said, "Oh, Edward, this is what I've wanted for so long – just you and me."

"Me too, love," I responded as I started to move within her. This – this connection – was what had been missing between us and it felt so damn good to have it back. "I'm so sorry, love, for everything."

"Shhhh, Edward. Just make love to me," she replied. She's such a wise woman. Someone should put her in for _Time_ magazine's Woman of the Year. I did just that. Everything slipped right into place between us that had been missing before as I made love to my beautiful Isabella.

Afterward, we got under the covers and cuddled. I'm not one of those guys who just starts sawing logs as soon as they have sex – I'm Edward Cullen! I can't say I didn't take full advantage of Isabella's nakedness and pull on her nipples to make them incredibly erect again, which then caused me to have to suck them. And I also took liberties with her delicious naked pussy by stroking my fingers through her still-wet folds and making her orgasm a time or two more. That's the kind of guy I am.

As I woke the next morning with my arms gripping the pillow beneath my head, my mind immediately returned to the night I just experienced with Isabella. My mind couldn't keep up with the adjectives – epic, phenomenal, incredible – they all applied. And why wasn't the source of all that pleasure still in her own bed with me? _Oh no!_ She didn't turn the tables on me, did she? Would she leave me in the morning like I did her? _Please, God, no!_

In my panic, I sat up in bed, all remnants of sleep gone from my head. It was then I smelled bacon frying in a pan. Isabella was cooking for me? Sweet Jesus! My feet hit the floor and my eyes spied my black boxer briefs lying in the chair next to the bed. I didn't remember leaving them there the night before. Where I left my clothing last night was the least of my concerns. Experiencing Isabella anew was. I slipped on my briefs and strode out to the kitchen.

There, in that tiny New York kitchen, was lovely Isabella in only my white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, concentrating on a skillet full of bacon. I knew right then and there this was what I wanted for the rest of my life. There would never be anyone else for me. She was it.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I nuzzled my lips into her hair at her neck, kissing her, and said in my morning-rough voice, "Marry me."

She smiled with a giggle and said, "I can't, Edward. I'm cooking bacon!"

"Hmm," I replied, "How about when you're done with the bacon?"

"Before the eggs?" she asked.

"Definitely!" I affirmed as I turned her around and tweaked one of her nipples in between my thumb and forefinger. This earned me an appreciative hum and I kissed her fully on the lips. Needless to say, the bacon was a bit well-done that morning, but that's all right with me – no complaints here.

After our showers, I wanted to get out of the apartment for a while or we'd never get out of bed – not that I was complaining about that at all – but I wanted to have Isabella take a look at something. It was warm enough I left my jacket at Isabella's and wore my shirt sleeves rolled up just as she'd had them when she was cooking breakfast. Being enveloped in her scent on my shirt was a heady experience. Isabella found us matching New York Yankees baseball caps which she plopped on our heads before we made it out the door. She thought I wouldn't be as recognizable with a baseball cap on my trademark hair.

Just as she was going to ask me where we were going, I pulled her into the door of Cartier Jewelers. "Isabella," I said, "I just want you to look at a few things; maybe get your correct ring size. I may not be officially asking you to marry me today, but I will be asking you soon." She huffed a little in annoyance, but she complied. As the staff was taking care of my beautiful girl, a brilliant plan was forming in my head.

There was one round sparkling solitaire that captured Isabella's attention as she kept going back to it and I knew that was the engagement ring for her. After I gave the jeweler my credit card information and asking for it to be sized, we went to lunch at a restaurant near Central Park.

While we were at lunch, she got a text message on her phone from Alice, telling her that Alice would be spending the rest of the weekend with Jasper and to expect her home after dinner on Sunday. She giggled a little and called her a "hussy." I didn't want to seem presumptuous so I asked, "Isabella, may I spend the rest of the weekend with you?"

"Of course you can, silly. You don't even need to ask!" she responded. "What would you like to do?" I waggled my eyebrows at her and she smacked me gently on the arm. "Besides that, you perv!"

Hey – she asked! I'd like nothing better than a weekend _doing_ Isabella, thank you for asking. We decided to watch some of her extensive DVD collection and just relax. Isabella decided we could also order in some food since I probably didn't get that opportunity, with that staff at the house catering to anything I wanted to eat. I just shook my head at her.

On our way back to the apartment, it began raining. We ran the rest of the way as we didn't bring an umbrella and we'd been a bit preoccupied to be listening to the weather report. I didn't have anything to change into as I only had the one set of clothes. I stripped down to my boxer briefs and Isabella threw a blanket at me to cover up with.

"What's the matter, love? Can't handle the hotness emanating from this body?" I asked. She just rolled her eyes and went to change her clothes. What? I thought it was a perfectly legitimate question.

We sat down to watch the first of a couple of movies. I ended up sharing my blanket with her because I'm nice like that. Was it because I was playing with her hair? Was it because my mouth and tongue kept kissing her ear? I don't know, but before I knew it, Isabella was on top of me underneath my blanket, telling me she had to have me right now. Well, yes ma'am. I let her take charge and she did – so very well. I'm going to watch more movies with Isabella. I didn't know they were the key to getting her worked up.

Waking up on Sunday morning, listening to the rain splattering on the bedroom window, with Isabella curled up next to me was the most comforting thing I'd ever experienced. I attempted to smooth out her hair, which resembled a haystack at the moment – guess we'd been a bit boisterous in our lovemaking the night before. She mumbled something about it being time to get up. I said it was time to just lie here quietly, listen to the rain and enjoy each other. She snuggled closer and we did just that.

Our Sunday was fun – we talked about us, we had fresh take-out, we made love on several more surfaces of her apartment – and it solidified in my mind that this was the woman I wanted in my life forever. Now I just needed to put my brilliant plan into the works.

**Author's Note: What could Edward's "brilliant plan" be? With him, you never know! I've already got some ideas rolling around in my head for the next chapter, so the good Lord willing & the creek don't rise, the next chapter won't take so long. Review, if you'd like. I appreciate my readers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision. Please don't steal my original work.**

Chapter 10 – Covert Operation

Edward POV

6 a.m.

A random Friday morning

Cullen International Headquarters

Manhattan, New York City

New York

Planning with military precision was the key – it was absolutely essential. I had the prize from Cartier in my jacket pocket. That part was easy. Planning and executing the rest of the plan was a bit more difficult – especially when involving others – and time-consuming, as everything good and worthy is. And Isabella is far above good and worthy! I couldn't wait to ask her to officially become my wife.

I slipped off my jacket and placed it carefully on the couch in my office, nodded at Sam – my faithful cohort – and picked up the items on the table and headed out my office door. We had a lot of ground to cover before Sam went to pick Isabella up at 8 a.m.

7:30 a.m.

Holy hell – had I gone overboard? Probably. I was Edward Cullen – noted for doing just that. I leaned back in my desk chair and surveyed my office. I thought it looked perfect for what I had planned. Hopefully the future Mrs. Edward Cullen would, too.

Bella POV

8 a.m.

Same random Friday morning

I was glad to have Sam picking me up this morning. It was raining again and I didn't want to go through the hassle of getting a cab. I could've, but it's just so nice to be taken care of, you know? We had a nice chat as he expertly drove through the gathering city traffic as we were pelted with huge drops of rain. I looked down at my outfit – a solid black wrap dress with a flared skirt. Underneath, I was wearing a lacy black bra and panty set which was a new purchase from Victoria's Secret. Edward hadn't seen this yet. He better not rip these panties – they had some cute little rhinestone detail in the center. This set also came with a garter belt which was currently holding up my nude stockings. I felt loved and sexy – and also very well-equipped to do my job. It didn't matter what I was wearing underneath – I was very competent at my job. I made sure of that.

And speaking of love, I was so in love with the CEO of Cullen International. He had stolen my heart when I hadn't been looking. As I mused about it now, I think it was when he came all the way to Forks to beg me to come back that I really fell in love with him. I liked him before, but love entered the picture after Forks. I was beginning to think that place was absolutely magical.

My wool-gathering came to an end as Sam announced we had arrived at our destination. He got out, along with a large umbrella, and came around to my side of the car. He took my briefcase from me and then took my hand to help me out of the car. He walked with me under the umbrella to the door, then said, "Bella, I'll have your briefcase sent up to your office." I gave him a weird look as he'd never done that before. Then he handed me a long-stemmed red rose, blushed a bit and continued, "I hope you have a great day!"

I barely got out a "thank you" as he darted in and out of the building and then back out in the car in a flash. _What the hell was that about,_ I wondered. Well, no matter, I had a full day ahead of me and needed to get started.

Before I took five steps inside the lobby of the building, probably ten employees came up to me, bearing long-stemmed red roses and wishing me a good day. I have to admit, I did look around for the Punk'd cameras. _What in the hell was going on?_ Have I stepped into some sort of alternate universe? I briefly looked outside. Yep, this was the right building. The people here looked familiar. Crap – here come more Cullen employees – with more roses!

Finally, I saw Shelly coming toward me. Even she had a rose! I'm here to tell you – the whole thing was getting curiouser and curiouser – like "Alice in Wonderland." "Shelly," I asked, "what is going on here?"

"I'm not sure, dear," she replied with a smile, "but come with me to the cafeteria. I need some coffee." So I followed along, my arms filling up with roses. Every person who came within 50 feet of me had a rose.

In the cafeteria, more employees were milling around with roses to give me. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ I was going to need a shopping cart pretty soon to put them all in! Shelly did get her coffee – which I was beginning to expect was some sort of "cover story" for her – and it seemed we went to several different departments on the way up to the top floor. Could I just get to my office already? Because you know every single one of _those_ people had a long-stemmed red rose for me and a "have a great day" sentiment.

After about the third floor, you know who my mind went to blame immediately. Who _else_ would do this? No one but Mr. Edward Over-the-Top Cullen! He was a "go big or go home" type of guy. I was going to kick his ass for this. Edward is not a "let me buy you a dozen roses" kind of guy. He apparently is a "let me get 200 different people to give you a single rose" kind of guy. And I kid you not – 200 actual different people! I looked like an escapee from the Miss America pageant gone wild. If I didn't have allergies before, I was going to develop them just from carrying this load of roses around.

I was glad the elevator had finally reached the top floor. Shelly was muttering something about finding containers to put all these flowers in. Yeah – you think? Not to be snarky, but dammit, Edward!

I stalked right over to his office – of which the door was open just a tiny crack. Do you think I bothered to knock? _Hell no! _I didn't care if the President of the United States or the Queen of Sheba was inside. Edward was going to answer for these shenanigans!

As the door swung open, I saw Edward inside near his desk, kneeling on one knee, offering up that Cartier engagement ring nestled in the signature red box in both of his hands like the most precious gift. And what did I do – Miss I'm-Going-To-Storm-the-Castle-and-Kick-His-Ass? Yeah, I fucking started crying like a big baby. Edward's eyes snapped up to mine and he said, "Love?"

I stepped inside his office, kicked the door shut as my hands were a tad occupied, and placed those now-heavy roses on his couch. I crossed the room to where Edward was still kneeling. I knelt on both knees in front of him, tears still streaming down my face. He asked with concern etched in every feature of his face, "Are you all right, Isabella?"

Once I semi-composed myself, I replied, "Yes. This is just so damn romantic and sweet. I didn't expect it."

With a smile, he took out a handkerchief and dried my eyes. Count on Edward to have a proper hankie. Then he took a breath and said, "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

The tears came back a bit just as I choked out a "Yes." His smile was radiant as was mine. He gathered me up in his arms and we kissed – actually rather chastely. He took the ring out of the Cartier box and slid it on my ring finger where it looked and felt so very right.

He got up from his office floor then and helped me up as well. I looked around his office then. There were rose petals scattered around his entire office. He almost blushed when he asked, "Is this too much?"

I kept my hand in his around his waist and replied, "Edward, everything you've done so far today has been too much! What are a few more rose petals?"

He grinned down at me and claimed my mouth again – passionately this time. "I wanted it to be special for you, love," he said silkily into my ear as he kissed down my neck. Oh, why does he have to go there? He knows that's my weakness. As he pressed his body up against mine, I could feel how hard he was already. "I want you," he said. Who knew me agreeing to his proposal was going to get him hard as a rock?

Was now the time for me to be the voice of reason? "But, Edward, someone will come in. We're at work."

He was over to the door, locking it and placing a straight-back chair under the door handle and back over to me before I could barely think. "I've already asked that we're not disturbed for at least an hour, love. It's understood we're calling our parents, telling them the good news and planning our engagement party. And we will do that – but later. Please, love, help me fulfill this fantasy."

Well, who can argue with Edward looking so damn cute and sexy all at the same time? He helped me out of my dress, which we draped carefully over the back of the couch so it wouldn't be wrinkled later. Apparently the effect of me standing there in my lacey black lingerie with the rhinestone accents and my new engagement ring was a bit dazzling to Edward as he stood and stared in awe for a few moments before he took me into his arms and began making love to me.

If he hadn't turned me on so much by that point, when he unceremoniously slid everything off his desk to place me on top of it, I would've giggled. Maybe I'll giggle about it later when I think of it. But right then, I just craved him and his touch. And his damn sex hair – today I was going to give him another reason to actually have that going on – as his head was between my thighs, I ran my hands through those silky strands.

Watching Edward above me as he slid inside me was a glorious sight. He held my ankles up near his shoulders as he thrust again and again. I was glad I had the edge of his desk to hold onto. I loved it when Edward's orgasm roared out, he screamed out my name and that he loved me. As he hovered over me afterwards, kissing me, I assured him I loved him as well.

Thank goodness Edward has a small bathroom off his office so we could both get cleaned up. He kept kissing me and thanking me for indulging him in his fantasy of "hot, passionate office sex." How could I refuse him? Although it certainly wouldn't be an everyday occurrence.

Later in the day, we did call our parents with the good news of our engagement. Esme was very excited and wanted to throw a huge engagement party. I rolled my eyes, but Edward assured me this was just the type of thing she did, so I went along with it. Shelly did call the florist and they provided containers for all those roses. I made Edward keep some on his desk so he could remember our hot sexing there and I shared some with Shelly, Angela, and Lauren. Roses were also placed in the offices of Jasper and Emmett. I even brought some home.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted by all the work I'd been doing and all the well wishes I'd been receiving and was looking forward to just a quiet evening with Alice. She already had dinner ready by the time I got home and I was grateful.

"How was today?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Oh, interesting!" I started. I launched into the tale of what Edward had done with all those roses. I had Alice in stitches by the end of my story. I had to agree, it was so over-the-top that I was laughing as well. My boyfriend – correction, fiancée – was truly a master at covert operations.

Alice then shared her and Jasper had gotten engaged the night before over a quiet dinner at the Cullen estate. We hugged and then realized we wouldn't have to give up being roommates – even after we were married – at least if the Cullen boys remained on Long Island. Then I realized why Esme Cullen was so excited about the party – not only would she be celebrating one engagement, she'd be celebrating two!

Days passed which were full of work and Edward. Alice was on the lookout for some gorgeous dresses to wear to our now joint engagement party at the Cullen estate. I was glad I didn't have to have all the attention glaring on me. Who better to share it with than your best friend? In speaking with our respective fiancées and all together, we agreed Edward and I would marry first and then Jasper and Alice would marry about one month later, once we'd returned from our honeymoon and we were back at work.

My dad called one evening and said he'd received a call from Carlisle and Esme. Apparently, they wanted to spoil me and be in charge of the wedding expenses. It definitely made sense from a financial standpoint. There would be no way my dad could afford a New York society wedding on his salary, even if he had the help of my mom and her new husband. He gave in, grudgingly. He was coming to New York a few days before the wedding to spend time with Alice and myself and with the Cullen family.

Alice was also taking every opportunity to haul my ass to various wedding shops to try on wedding dresses. I told her I was not going to wear something that made me look like a lace nightmare or that had hoop skirts so wide I'd have to stand in the next county to marry Edward. She just giggled at what she termed as my "theatrics" and continued the hunt for our perfect dresses.

Thank goodness Alice spoke "party" with Esme – they seemed to have some sort of connection in that way – and they'd agreed on a Saturday afternoon garden party theme for our combined engagement party. I was glad I didn't have to sit through a dinner and then drinks and who knows what else.

When we got to the party – me wearing a very pink dress and Alice wearing lavender – courtesy of Sam, our future in-law's were there to greet us at the entrance to the garden. I've yet to see Carlisle and Esme not look fabulous and today was no exception. Carlisle was wearing a cream-colored suit with a light blue pinstriped shirt and Esme was wearing a lovely floral print dress. They told us "the boys" were still inside, so we went to go find them.

Alice – the traitor friend she is – skipped off immediately to Jasper's quarters to find him, so that left me alone in the large foyer. I _may_ remember how to get to Edward's quarters, but then again, I may end up going in the total wrong direction. Dammit, Alice!

And then, like a knight in shining armor, Edward appeared at the top of the stairs. "Isabella!" he exclaimed with a grin. "You're here!" As he hurried down the stairs, it was all I could do to take him in. He was also wearing a cream-colored suit similar to Carlisle's but with a very pink shirt. _Aha_ – so the little pixie was having us match today! He crossed the marble foyer to me and drew me into his arms for a lengthy kiss. "I get to show you off today to some of my friends and show them what they're missing out on, love. I'm glad you've said you'll be mine."

With that, he kissed up the length of my ring finger, starting with my engagement ring and then ending by taking the tip of my finger into his warm mouth. I let out a little whimper of pleasure. As he removed my finger from his mouth, he said, "Guess I'd better not start that or we'll miss our own party." He put his arm around my waist and swatted me gently on the ass and whispered in my ear, "Later, love," as Alice and Jasper came toward us. Yes, Jasper was wearing a lavender shirt under his cream-colored suit to complete our matched ensemble.

As we made our way out the large set of front doors, Carlisle announced us to the gathered crowd and media. The media – _augh _– I guess that was my part of my life now, especially now that I was marrying Edward. I would answer the questions I wanted to and deflect the ones I didn't, just as I did before. And I'd try to look good in every photo next to Edward, so that by the time the news made its way to Forks, my dad would still be proud of his little girl.

Edward immediately got me a glass of sparkling apple cider after nixing the champagne idea – he's a smart man – and never left my side the entire afternoon. He introduced me to his friends, as promised, always introducing me as "His Isabella." I was positively melting with desire for him after about the twenty-fifth such introduction. The media was there, in all their camera-wielding glory. We would definitely be in the society pages the next day.

I had been wondering where Emmett was. Edward explained that Emmett and Rosalie had jetted off to Las Vegas to get married on a whim this very weekend instead of indulging his mother in a proper engagement party. I made an effort to seek Esme out and give her a special hug as I knew her heart must be breaking for one of her sons who didn't always play by New York society rules.

It was nearing the end of the day and many of the party-goers had left. Edward said he needed to go into the house for just a moment. Oh hell no, I wasn't wasting this opportunity. He kissed me on the cheek and then walked into the house. I followed only a moment behind him. He didn't know he was being followed. Guess that career in the FBI I was thinking for him earlier was out – with all his covert operation stuff.

I shut the main door of his suite softly and took off my dress. I was still wet from before – damn man could turn me on reading from the phone book, no doubt. Edward came out of the bathroom and was surprised to see me standing there, sans dress. "Isabella, what are you doing?"

"I need you, Edward. You've turned me on all afternoon – you having your arm around me, you calling me 'yours,' you sucking on my finger earlier – all of it," I said in a rush. I shyly looked up at him and saw the surprise in his eyes turn to molten desire.

"Take off your panties and lean over the edge of the bed, love," he ordered softly. I did so quickly. In the next moment, his index finger was trailing down the folds of my pussy. "Oh, love, you are so wet and ready for me. I want you just like this."

"Yes, Edward. Please." I was surprised at the neediness in my own voice. There was the faint sound of a zipper being unzipped and then he was finally filling me. Oh, blessed relief! I moaned at the pure pleasure of it.

When Edward's hand came down and slapped my ass again gently, it was so much more intense than when he'd done it in the foyer. I could feel my orgasm start to build. His talented fingers reaching around to caress my clit were helping with that as well.

As Edward timed our orgasms to occur at the same time, I was hoping he'd hold me up afterward as there was no way my jelly-like legs were going to support me. He did lay me gently on the bed, kiss gently down my back and tell me how much he loved me. Once I got my limbs in working order, I turned over and kissed him soundly. He was so damn good to me.

Later, we went down and joined Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice for dinner. No one looked at us strangely or anything, so hopefully they didn't know I was just upstairs, sexing their son. Edward's hand on my thigh throughout dinner didn't really help matters much, though. A blush was always trying to break through the surface of my skin. It was a nice dinner, nonetheless, and I was sad to go home when the evening ended, even though the entire day had worn me out.

**Author's Note: Another couple of chapters for this story and we'll be done. Hope you've enjoyed so far! Please review, if you'd like. Follow me on Twitter as well RenaBug1.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision. Please don't steal my original work.**

Chapter 11 – Commitments and Faraway Destinations

Alice POV

This past week had been so much fun! Bella's father, Charlie, had been visiting from Forks and was staying with the Cullen family. He'd always been like a second father to me. Bella had asked Carlisle and Esme not to overwhelm him with social engagements as her father wasn't terribly social on his own. Just sitting down for a normal family dinner together in the Cullen home was much more social interaction than Charlie had seen in a very long time. He took it in good stride, though, and kept his eye-rolling to a minimum.

He kept up his good spirits through tuxedo fittings and most other things we put him through. I got to be his tour guide through New York as Bella and Edward were finishing up some things at work before they embarked on their honeymoon. Workaholics – who can stand them?

Bella's mom and stepfather, Renee and Phil, had arrived just last night due to Phil's schedule with his minor league baseball team. They were staying at a hotel in town since Charlie was staying at the Cullen's. They were leaving soon after the wedding. The boys – yes, that's what I call Edward and Jasper – along with Bella and myself – had dinner with the Dwyer's last night.

Afterwards, Bella and I came back to our apartment and I had made sure Bella got her required sleep so she would be a well-rested bride in the morning. I rubbed her down with some soothing lavender lotion to aid in her sleep.

And now – well, all that had come crashing down on us. Bella had woken up around midnight with a migraine. I knew it was the stress of the upcoming wedding, the press, and the list just goes on and on. I got her some medication and a cool cloth for her forehead and let her sleep. This morning, she wasn't much better. It was time to tell the handsome groom. I picked up my phone to text him.

_Hey, E, we've got a DEFCON 3 situation going on here. – A_

_What do you mean? - E_

_Migraine city is what I mean. – A_

_Dammit. – E_

_That's what I'd say. Just don't expect a radiant bride coming down the aisle. – A_

_Meds? - E_

_Of course! I'm letting her sleep as long as I can before she absolutely has to get ready. – A_

_OK. Thank you for everything. Love you. – E_

_You too. I'll keep you posted. – A_

And it was true – I did love Edward, but only in that soon-to-be brother-in-law sort of way, not in the swoony romantic type of love way. I had my own swoony man to love. Speaking of which…

_Meet you at the altar in the gazebo, sweetie? - A_

_Of course, baby. I'll be the best man there. – J_

_I love you. – A_

_I love you infinitely more. – J_

No wonder I loved him. He was so funny and perceptive. He knew exactly what I needed when I needed it. He was definitely getting something in the horizontal mambo kind of way later on today – you can guarantee it.

Now it was time to wake up the bride to get her in the shower so we could get her ready for her 11 a.m. walk down the aisle. I had arranged for Enrique to come to our apartment to style our hair. I was glad we had chosen a hairstyle for Bella where most of it flowed down her back so there would be minimal stress to her head.

Soon, Enrique was behind us, we were dressed in our wedding finery, and Sam was driving us to the Cullen home on Long Island. Sam and I were speaking quietly in the front of the car while Bella had her eyes closed in the back. I was glad Bella's doctor had been invited to her wedding. He had brought a vial of her migraine medication that he would administer by injection if her migraine wasn't better right before they left for their honeymoon. They had a long flight ahead of them – to the beautiful and romantic Paris, France.

At the Cullen mansion, I helped Bella out of the car in her simple but beautiful gown. I briefed Charlie on the situation with her head. I kissed her on the cheek and said, "Bells, just focus on Edward. He will help you get through this. I know he can."

I took my place at the entrance to the Cullen garden and gave the signal to the pianist that we had arrived and were ready to begin. I could see the boys standing in the gazebo, waiting for us.

Edward POV

I could see Alice and Charlie clearly, but all I could see of Isabella was part of her dress that flared out from her body at the bottom. I was glad the sun was shining. Isabella had told me once if she had a migraine, she preferred the sun to shine than for it to be a cloudy day. The clouds actually diffused the sun and made the glare much worse for her. I wished I could take her away from all this – the stress of it all – and just marry her at the courthouse and be off to Paris on the next plane, but that would never do for the family and friends who were gathered here to witness our vows.

We'd been over it several times – it was just Isabella marrying Edward – although we both knew that wasn't exactly true. The life I'd been born into wasn't going to make things as simple as we wanted them to be. We did have a say in what media outlets were allowed at our nuptials – _People Weekly_ magazine and one local newspaper. The color choice was simple – black, white and red. Red roses were the only flowers used in our wedding – not counting the plethora of flowers in my mother's garden. Isabella did draw the line at carrying two hundred of them up the aisle. Symbolically one hundred each were placed on both sides of the gazebo in reference to my covert operation of several months ago.

As soon as I could look into her eyes, I would know the level of pain she was in and I would know how long we'd be available to our guests. She was the most important person to me this day and every day – I'd finally learned that lesson. I had a stupid grin on my face – I couldn't help it. My lovely bride was coming toward me. It was the moment we'd waited for.

Finally, I could see Isabella. She was carrying a dozen red roses in a bouquet which was accented with rhinestones that caught the sunlight. My little vixen soon-to-be wife was trying to kill me before she made it up the aisle as I distinctly remembered that beautiful bra and panty set she was wearing the day we made love in my office and the day I proposed. I forced my mind to keep itself on task and not about dragging her off to the nearest bedroom. I was pretty sure the minister would insist we say our vows prior to me doing that.

Then Charlie was pulling the veil back over Isabella's head and kissing her on the cheek. I noticed she kept her eyes closed during that small exchange. When I descended the gazebo steps, took her hand, and brought her back up the steps with me, she kept her eyes trained on me. She stayed that way through the entire ceremony. It didn't last that long and soon we were kissing and being announced to the gathered crowd as "Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

The crowd moved to the luncheon tents set up in another area of the expansive yard. I knew inside the tents were round tables set for eight with white linen tablecloths, heavy sparkling silverware, red linen napkins, and a flickering white pillar candle set in a glass hurricane holder in the center of each table. Each place setting had a thin band of black around the edge. It's amazing the things you notice when you're not trying to freak out about your bride not being her absolute best.

Isabella and I moved on to wedding photos. Our photographer was fantastic. She and her assistants had been taking candid photos throughout the ceremony. She let us see a few of them on her digital camera and they looked exactly like what we wanted. Isabella's eyes were trained on mine through most of the photos and I didn't mind at all. Shouldn't a new bride look like she's besotted with her new husband? I knew why she was doing it – it was the only thing keeping her head on her shoulders until she could get some relief from her head. I think my very favorite photo from the day was a candid Isabella and I took on the spur of the moment on an old swing Emmett, Jasper and I used to swing on when we were kids. I sat on the swing, then the photographer had Isabella nestle on my lap, facing me, with her arms around my neck. The look of pure devotion and fun we had toward each other in that moment would forever live in my memory.

We moved to the luncheon tents and ate a bit, then gave each other civilized bites of wedding cake. I can never understand why couples insist on shoving cake in each other's mouths. Do they do it for a laugh? I'm not certain, but Isabella and I are not that way.

My mother could certainly plan a party. This one would likely go on the rest of the day with dancing and such. My beautiful bride and I needed to get to the airport. Sam was standing by at the helicopter, waiting to take us to the airport. Alice helped Isabella change into a beautiful indigo blue dress and I changed into a suit and tie. Might as well make an impression on Paris!

After we received numerous well wishes from the crowd, Isabella's doctor followed us out to the helicopter and administered her medication right before we took off. He explained it would likely make her sleepy. She wasn't that thrilled with receiving an injection, but she desperately wanted her migraine gone – and I couldn't agree more!

Bella POV

I woke up somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean – or the "Big Pond" as we Americans call it. I felt so much better! Was my wedding a dream? I looked down at my left hand. No, there nestled next to my platinum engagement ring was my platinum wedding ring with the delicate swirls on it. From what I could remember, the wedding had been gorgeous. I wish I had been able to enjoy it more. It had been as simple as Edward and I could make it considering he _was_ Edward Cullen. And now I was Bella Cullen – that was going to take some getting used to.

I took in my surroundings and saw my gorgeous husband stretched out prone in the seat next to me. He'd done so much to make sure our wedding day was perfect! No wonder he was sleeping. He deserved it. I spied a Coke can on his tray table and picked it up. Score! There was some left and I drank it down. The flight attendant noticed my action and asked me if I'd like one of my own. I nodded and she brought another, along with a cup of ice. After drinking my fill, I nestled back in my seat and just had to reach a hand out to push back some of my husband's sex hair that had flopped in his face while he was sleeping.

"Mmmmmm," he rumbled deep in his chest. His hand came up to catch mine. Without opening his eyes, he asked, "Are you feeling better, love?"

"Yes. Much," I replied with a smile in my voice.

He continued as he laced his fingers through mine, "You better get more sleep, Mrs. Cullen. I have big plans for you once we arrive in Paris." And he waggled his eyebrows at me. How does he do that in his partial wakefulness? Brat.

Once we arrived in Paris and went through customs, we went to our hotel. Of course, traveling with Edward on our honeymoon shouldn't have been awe-inspiring to me by this point, but it was. Our room had the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower right outside a pair of French doors. And yes, you could see the Eiffel Tower from the bed. I'm sure he was going to use that to his advantage later.

But as it was morning when we arrived, he insisted we stay up and adjust ourselves to the local time. We visited the Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triomphe before eating lunch. After lunch, we spent the afternoon at the Louvre, admiring all types of works of art. It was awe-inspiring!

While in Paris, we also visited the Notre Dame Cathedral (where we did not run into the hunchback – thank you very much), the Sorbonne and the Latin Quarter, Sacre Coeur and Montemarte, and took a romantic boat tour of the Seine River. Edward was adamant that we see everything!

We stayed connected to the office as well. I think a bit of Edward's workaholic behavior had rubbed off on me as well. Although, we only checked in once a day and that was the end of that – only to see if there were any emergencies. Usually Jasper had everything covered, which didn't surprise either one of us. But we gave bits of advice where needed.

And the lovemaking! I don't know what it is about Paris – but I felt particularly swoony in Edward's presence. Was it because I was on my honeymoon? Was it because Edward is particularly handsome? It is because Paris is the City of Love? I don't know – but I was more turned on than a cat on a hot tin roof.

I didn't have a tinge of a migraine even though I was taking my normal medications. Was sex with Edward the cure to migraines? Well, I certainly wasn't going to advertise that as the cure to anyone else! Get your own damn cure!

By the time we went to bed that first night in Paris, Edward was beyond aroused as well - maybe because I'd been rubbing up against him like a proverbial cat all day. I couldn't keep my hands off him. I wanted to climb inside his suit at every opportunity. It's his entire fault for looking so damn delectable in a suit in the first place.

He had me undressed before I barely knew what was happening – although I was well aware of undressing him. I giggled when I saw his boxer briefs. Apparently Jasper had made him wear a pair that looked like a tuxedo that proclaimed "groom" going down one leg. No matter – they went well with the white lacy bra and panty set I was wearing that said "bride" in rhinestones across my ass. We're nothing if not cliché.

I remember earlier Edward and I had been enjoying our dinner out on our tiny balcony and the French doors were still open. As he slid inside my very wet opening, he said roughly in my ear, "Isabella love, I want to hear you. I want all of Paris to hear how good I make you feel." As his talented fingers kept strumming my clit, I didn't care who heard me as I kept shouting his name and moaning. If my eyes could've focused on anything, I suppose I could've seen the beautiful Eiffel Tower all lit up; but the things Edward could do to my body – those were the only things I could focus on.

Other times we made love slowly and gently, taking our time and enjoying each other. I couldn't decide which I liked more – the slow and easy times or the times when he was commanding and in control. I loved it all.

Since Edward has so much money – yes, feel free to insert an eyeroll here – he rented the Eiffel Tower for a "private function" for an hour after it was closed to the public one evening. He requested I wear a dress and heels. Was his family going to surprise us at one of the restaurants there? He wasn't giving me any hints.

We stepped inside the elevator and rode it all the way to the top. The elevator operator discreetly left us and took the elevator back down to the bottom. It was a beautiful clear dark night and we could see all of Paris from our bird's eye view. It was absolutely gorgeous!

Edward stepped close behind me and wrapped his arms around me with me inside his coat. This was very romantic. Count on Edward to go the extra mile! Then he was kissing down my neck and sucking on my earlobe. I turned my head to kiss him back. He shook his head a bit and said, "Just feel, Isabella. Hold onto the railing and look out at beautiful Paris." I did as requested and wondered what he was up to.

Before long, his hands came up to my breasts and they were kneading on my flesh there. It didn't take long for my nipples to stand at attention under his expert ministrations.

His hands soon moved lower down and I think I heard him mutter a "tsk" when he found I was wearing panties. He wouldn't give me any hints earlier so I had no clue where we were going or who we were meeting. He ripped them off me with a little tug and asked me to spread my legs a bit. I did so immediately.

Edward's hands were opening up the folds of my pussy and stroking me, making me so very wet. He encouraged me, "Mmmm…yes, love. Let Paris know how I make you feel." With two of his fingers inside me and his thumb circling my clit, I came over and over again. I didn't know how much a French whore moaned, but I'm sure I was rivaling her skills at the moment.

I had barely gotten my wits about me again when the elevator arrived back on the top floor again. It was time for us to go. Edward kept a firm hold on me since my knees felt a bit like jelly. When we arrived back in our hotel room, we made love up against the wall right inside the door. I could barely contain myself. I wanted him right and now. He smirked a bit later and said, "Love, I think I like you like this."

"Yeah, you've just created a monster! You'll be sorry!" I replied.

The rest of our honeymoon was full of more relaxing and more lovemaking. I would never get enough of Edward – even if we lived to be 105 years old. I didn't ever want to go back to real life.

**Author's Note: Reviews are better than clit rubs from Edward at the top of the Eiffel Tower! Well...maybe not...but they're close! I appreciate your readership! We just have the epilogue for this story and then we're done. Follow me on Twitter if you'd like at RenaBug1.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision. Please read my author's note at the end.**

Chapter 12 – Epilogues and Happy Endings

Bella POV

It's been ten years since our beautiful wedding. I don't remember much about the day. All I can really remember was Edward's handsome face and the pictures that now grace several photo albums and photo frames in our wing of the Cullen estate. I didn't want to ever think about the killer migraine I had that day.

After we'd returned from our blissful honeymoon to Paris, Jasper and Alice had married about a month later. It was nice having my roommate back – even though we were no longer roommates in that sense of the word. We were almost in different buildings! When we were both at home, though, we did have meals together.

Things had changed in my relationship with Edward. Not in the bad sense – only in the sense that we'd added to our love. We'd had a handsome son – Jacob Michael – two years after we'd married. We followed that stellar production with a beautiful daughter – Kate Elizabeth – three years after that. Edward was in the delivery room for both of the births. At first I thought he was going to faint, but he pulled through at the last minute and was there every step of the way. He was immediately captivated by our children. And they definitely had Daddy wrapped around their little fingers.

When Edward first found out I was pregnant, he demanded I stop working. I told him there was plenty of time between discovering the fact and barely being able to waddle like a duck. After he calmed down – sometimes he's a little prone to overreacting, difficult to believe, I know – we looked at the situation realistically. Lauren had been really been pitching in at work and learning lots of new things. She was the next logical one to take over my position. Once that was decided, I transitioned her into my job so I could concentrate on my next full-time job as Mommy.

Jasper and Alice also joined the parenting game and had twin girls soon after Kate was born. Jane Esme and Charlotte Mary kept them on their toes as well. Alice had resigned from her position as a personal shopper and had begun designing some fashions for a well-known fashion designer that was being really well-received. It was a perfect occupation for her! Those little girls also knew they could charm "Unca Edwa" into just about anything. What a softie he was around kids! It was halfway embarrassing to watch! Obviously Aunt Bella had to be the voice of reason or all four of those kids would own the entire FAO Schwarz toy store!

Emmett and Rosalie were still happily married, although they decided to live in the city due to Rosalie's job. Speaking of which, her job was actually perfect for us! She loved seeing her nieces and nephew when we brought them in for their appointments or on the rare occasions they were sick – and, of course, they came out to the house for all major holidays and they attempted to spoil those kids rotten as well. Emmett and Rosalie had decided against having children since Rosalie had the opportunity to have many children in New York City as her patients. Rosalie actually kicked Emmett's ass and got him to commit to work, so that was actually a relief for Edward. At least he didn't have quite the burden on his shoulders when everyone performed the job they were assigned.

Edward and I had taken the kids to visit my dad a few times. We'd also flown him to New York for Christmas once so he could enjoy the mayhem that was now a Cullen Christmas. I knew it was difficult for him to get off work, so I sent him frequent photos of the children – including Alice's. We also set him up with a computer so we could Skype with him and he could see them online and how fast they were growing.

We took a trip to Disney World once to visit my mom and Phil. That was a fun trip! We also kept my mom in the loop with photos and Skype. I didn't want to be one of those types of people who just write to their parents once at Christmas and send a family photo with a note to say "here's how much the kids have grown this year." I wanted all their grandparents involved in their lives.

Of course, Carlisle and Esme were over the moon with all these grandchildren running around their home! I was sure Carlisle would injure his back one day when he was playing horsey for all three girls. Kate was at the front and kept saying "good horsey" and patting her grandpa's face. I did notice the next day, he was alternating ice and a heating pad on his back. I just rolled my eyes at him and he grinned right back. He loved every minute of it! I think he was trying to make up for the fact Edward was at work when the girls wanted to play.

Esme had the girls outside every day it was nice to have a tea party. They all got dressed up in their "fancy clothes," took their current favorite doll or bear and settled themselves outside like "proper young ladies" and had tea with grandma. I just looked on from the window and laughed. One time, I tried to join them and Kate told me this was their time with grandma and I wasn't allowed.

Carlisle also had special time with Jacob. They went out in a small boat – always with a life jacket, puttered around in the solarium, played cops and robbers, along with many other things. Sometimes Edward even took him to the office. I'm not sure what he did there all day. I'm sure Daddy was teaching him something – probably how to charm the ladies – I have no clue. I'm sure Shelly was feeding him cookies by the barrel full and Angela was taking him out to lunch at some fun place!

Jacob was growing into a handsome boy, just like Edward. They both had that same unruly hair that I loved but was harder than anything to tame. Kate had lovely long brown and bronze ringlets. Both our children had Edward's eyes.

An amazing thing happened after I had our children – I no longer had migraines with the severity I did previously. That country bumpkin doctor in Forks was right, dammit all. At least now I could take some over-the-counter medication and keep alert during the day. It was rare I had a migraine that wiped me out and I had to go to sleep to knock it out.

Edward POV

I was thrilled Isabella had taught me how to work without being a workaholic. I loved spending time with her. I found I was actually more productive during the day since I wasn't given the opportunity to think about work 24/7. With my beautiful wife around, she didn't afford me many occasions to keep work on my mind – she was always tempting my mind toward other pursuits, yes including very sexy ones – and I didn't mind any of those in the least.

Me being the overprotective man I am, the day Isabella told me she was pregnant, I wanted her to stop working that day. She told me she didn't need to do that. After Rosalie told me a bit more about pregnancy, I begrudgingly agreed to let Isabella keep working while she trained Lauren. Seeing Isabella's body blossom during her first and second pregnancy was a beautiful thing. I preferred her fuller figure, even though she sometimes grumbled about it.

Isabella never again had to ask me where I lived or where my heart was – I was fully present in every moment with her and our beautiful children.

There were some days I took the opportunity to work from home. I actually got more accomplished when I didn't have the stress of wondering how my little family was getting along without me. I knew they were getting along fine – but I wanted to be there for them. It was relaxing to take a business call for a half hour, then immediately be wrapped up in Isabella for the next forty-five minutes while the kids were with my parents, followed by an hour's worth of more work, some play time with the kids, and so on throughout the day. I was incredibly grateful for the life I had so I could work this way.

Speaking of which, Isabella and I are going back to Paris for our tenth anniversary. We're leaving this afternoon. Isabella has us all packed and ready to go. I've worked out an arrangement – a business arrangement, of course – with my mother to distract Isabella for the next hour or so while I go through her suitcase and remove all her panties. She certainly won't need any of them while we're in Paris. If she forgot to pack any of the corsets I like to see her in, those will be packed in their place.

Oh, and our company did really well this year, so lucky bastard that I am – I rented out the Eiffel Tower for the entire night. I hope Isabella gets enough sleep on the plane. I don't plan on letting her sleep much at the top of the tower once I get her up there.

I need to go. I have some packing and unpacking to do!

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this story. This story is now complete. For the time being, I'll only be adding to my one-shot series on "Songs in the Key of Twilight." Each chapter is a different song/one-shot.**

**I have some other story ideas swirling around in my head, but real life sometimes takes me away from writing. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
